


La debilidad de un Skywalker

by DSpaniard



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars)
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:40:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21921565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DSpaniard/pseuds/DSpaniard
Summary: El emperador sabe que debe acabar con Luke Skywalker tras la destrucción de su estrella de la muerte y envía a su mejor agente para lograrlo... Ajeno a ese complot en su contra, Luke se cruza con una joven pelirroja que le cautiva durante una misión con su escuadrón Pícaro. Toques del universo expandido. Ciertas licencias.
Relationships: Leia Organa & Han Solo, Leia Organa/Han Solo, Mara Jade & Luke Skywalker, Mara Jade/Luke Skywalker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	1. La mano del Emperador

**Este es mi primer fanfic en esta página, pero llevo ya unos años escribiendo, de hecho, esta historia la estoy publicando en otro sitio también y ya llevo 16 capítulos escritos, pero he decidido que voy a publicar un capítulo de esta historia aquí una vez a la semana, para tratar de conseguir que, una vez llegue a la semana 16, tener todos los capítulos escritos y poder mantener este ritmo hasta el final :)**

**Como dice la descripción, este es un fanfic de Star Wars, centrado en Luke Skywalker y Mara Jade, no voy a hacer guiños a la trilogía de las secuelas porque me estoy basando sobre todo en Legends, Han y Leia tendrán algún cameo romántico pero se centrará en Luke y Mara. La linea temporal está situada justo después de la batalla de Yavin, pero vereis algunos cambios con respecto a la trilogía original y a Legends que necesito para que mi historia funcione. He de decir que Star Wars es sin duda alguna mi fandom favorito y que he dedicado bastante tiempo a tratar de que la historia no tenga fisuras, espero haberlo conseguido :)**

**Y nada, espero que os guste.**

_Palacio imperial (Coruscant) – Año 0_

Una figura encapuchada, completamente vestida con una túnica negra, miraba por la ventana sentada en su trono. Dos manos huesudas, demacradas y blanquecinas asomaban por las anchas mangas y reposaban en su regazo, manteniendo los ojos cerrados, estaba claro que aquel hombre estaba sumido en una profunda reflexión.

El emperador Palpatine no estaba acostumbrado a perder, y menos a perder de forma tan rotunda, hasta la fecha todos sus planes habían salido como él los había dibujado en su cabeza, sin embargo no había contado con la incompetencia del director Krennic y su desmesurada confianza, permitiendo que un declarado desertor como Galen Erso trabajase en su proyecto… El maestro de los Sith estaba bastante seguro de que la estrella de la muerte habría podido seguir adelante sin el arquitecto que había supuesto la caída del orgullo del imperio el proyecto en el que había estado trabajando desde antes incluso del comienzo de las guerras clon.

Y luego estaba Tarkin… Sinceramente el emperador no había esperado aquel despliegue de malas decisiones todas al mismo tiempo por arte de uno de sus más condecorados Grandes moffs de la armada... Destruyendo Alderaan como demostración Tarkin sólo había conseguido poner a la galaxia en alerta, los rebeldes habían salido a pelear desesperados y sedientos de venganza, y Palpatine sabía cuan poderosa podía ser el ansia de venganza.

Sin embargo el mayor imprevisto, algo con lo que jamás había podido contar, era el muchacho. Luke Skywalker… El hijo del caído Anakin Skywalker, y al parecer Obi-Wan Kenobi había sido su maestro. En el momento de la explosión de la estrella de la muerte Sidius había podido sentir su poder fluir… El muchacho era poderoso en la fuerza, a pesar de no haber recibido apenas entrenamiento. No es que le asustase la posibilidad de tener que lidiar con un nuevo Jedi principiante, estaba claro que por muy poderoso que fuese el joven Skywalker jamás sería capaz de desafiarle, sin embargo la perspectiva le incomodaba, tendría que lidiar con el problema y acabar con ello antes de que la alianza rebelde pudiera reunir muchas esperanzas alrededor de su nuevo héroe. Vader parecía tener la impresión de que sería fácilmente atraíble al lado oscuro… Y puede que tuviese razón, el Lord Sith le había dado permiso a su aprendiz para hacer lo necesario, aunque no estaba seguro de los métodos de Vader, así que había decidido tomar cartas en el asunto por su cuenta.

Por suerte, el emperador creía conocer bastante bien a la casta de los Skywalker, no en vano había observado a Anakin crecer y evolucionar, estaba bastante claro en su mente que su hijo cometería los mismos errores, sólo tenía que forzar un poco la situación, por lo que tenía entendido Skywalker no era más que un muchacho, poderoso, sí, pero totalmente ingenuo, no sería difícil jugar con sus sentimientos para terminar por destruirle.

Palpatine abrió los ojos al sentir una presencia detrás de la puerta, una ligera sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro desfigurado del emperador, era hora de poner el plan en marcha _"Pasa, hija mía"_ no necesito usar palabras, su mente conectó con la persona que esperaba sin problema alguno. La puerta de la sala del trono se abrió y el trono de Palpatine giró para quedar frente a frente con la persona que entraba, el ventanal quedando a su espalda.

Una joven, no mayor de 20 años, entró en la sala, inmediatamente avanzando hasta quedar frente al trono y clavando una rodilla en el suelo, bajando la cabeza "Maestro ¿Cómo puedo serviros?"

Mara Jade había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces había repetido esas palabras, pero jamás había imaginado dejar de hacerlo, ni tampoco quería.

¿Cómo hacerlo? Ella era la Mano del Emperador, su asesina personal, criada desde los 3 años y entrenada con el único propósito de servirle en las sombras, así como Darth Vader lo hacía en público. Ella era la otra cara de la moneda, la que erradicaba los problemas antes de que surgiesen, mientras que Vader los aplastaba en el momento de revelarse. Mientras estaba arrodillada Mara se reprendió por no haberse recogido el pelo, la cascada de cabello escarlata ahora le ocultaba el rostro y era molesto, el emperador podía considerar una falta de respeto la falta de contacto visual cuando habló.

"Mara… Me alegro de verte ¿Has tenido un viaje productivo?" preguntó, pero sin permitir que la muchacha se levantase, ella asintió levemente "Así es… Las revueltas en Naboo han sido reducidas, no habrá mas insubordinación."

Palpatine asintió, complacido "Bien, bien… Has hecho un buen trabajo… Tarkin debió haber supuesto que destruir Alderaan provocaría disturbios en los sistemas que mantenían buena relación con él…" el emperador suspiró un poco, no le gustaba tener que enviar a su asesina a limpiar los desastres de otros, lástima que Tarkin estuviese muerto, si no habría recibido un severo castigo. Ante esas palabras Mara Jade se mordió ligeramente el labio "Maestro… Con vuestro permiso… ¿Vos… Aprobáis las acciones del Gran Moff Tarkin?" preguntó, su voz ligeramente acongojada. Sabía perfectamente que el emperador no podía controlar todo desde Coruscant, muchos de los generales y líderes imperiales con los que se había cruzado profesaban abusos contra la población… Era algo natural, pues el poder corrompía, Mara no quería ni imaginar cómo sería el imperio si cualquiera de ellos estuviese a cargo en lugar de Palpatine. De hecho, estaba casi segura de que fue Vader el que había aprobado aquel genocidio sin siquiera consultarlo con su maestro.

El emperador tardó unos segundos en contestar, midiendo bien sus palabras y tratando de que su voz sonase lo más sincera y afectada posible "Por supuesto que no… Moff Tarkin actuó de forma imprudente y arrogante, dejándose llevar por el poder de la estación de combate que tenía a su disposición para tratar de cumplir sus objetivos… Te aseguro que, de haber seguido vivo, hubiese sido castigado severamente." La pelirroja asintió, era lo que esperaba, desde luego, ella vivía para ayudar a los ciudadanos del imperio, y el emperador la enviaba allí donde era necesario, sin embargo tanto los rebeldes como algunos operarios corruptos del imperio parecían empeñados en alterar el orden y poner en peligro las vidas de las personas inocentes en los sistemas del imperio. Le asqueaba que lo que el emperador estaba tratando de construir se tambalease constantemente por terroristas o incompetentes como aquellos. Palpatine entornó entonces los ojos, dando por finalizado el tema y haciendo un gesto para que Mara se pusiese en pie "Ahora levanta, mi Mano… Tengo una nueva misión para ti, algo diferente a lo que te has enfrentado hasta ahora."

Mara se alzó y lo agradeció, clavando sus ojos esmeralda en el rostro de su maestro "¿Diferente?" preguntó, algo curiosa.

El emperador pudo sentir esa duda en su voz, pero simplemente sonrió "Así es… Jamás le encomendaría esta misión a nadie más que tú, hija mía, eres la más cualificada en todo el imperio… Además, has sido agraciada con la suerte de haberte convertido en una hermosa mujer." Mara parpadeó un par de veces, algo confundida… Agradecía los elogios de su maestro, al fin y al cabo probablemente tenía razón, pocas personas había en el imperio más cualificadas que ella para cualquier cometido, excepto Vader, al fin y al cabo ella jamás sería tan poderosa como un Jedi o un Sith, el emperador se había asegurado de no entrenarla de esa forma… Podría compararse a uno de sus inquisidores, a pesar de que no había sido obsequiada con un Sable láser "¿Maestro?" el tono confuso era palpable en la pregunta de la joven… ¿Qué tendría que ver que fuese hermosa para esta misión? Palpatine debió de adivinar lo que estaba pensando ya que soltó una siniestra y escalofriante carcajada que hizo eco en toda la sala "Mi querida niña… Lo que voy a pedirte no debería ser un desafío para ti, a pesar de que no sea algo en lo que seas ducha…" Mara guardó impaciente a que la naturaleza de su misión fuese revelada, empezaba a tener ciertas dudas, entonces el emperador habló de nuevo "cómo bien sabrás, la estrella de la muerte ha sido destruida, y el único responsable de eso, en más de un sentido, es un nuevo enemigo que se ha alzado ante nosotros, Luke Skywalker."

Mara Jade entornó los ojos, el apellido era conocido, Anakin Skywalker había sido un condecorado general Jedi durante las guerras Clon, sin duda alguna exterminado también durante la purga "¿Queréis que lo mate, maestro?" preguntó Jade, decidida, estaba segura de poder hacerlo. Pero para su sorpresa, el emperador negó con la cabeza "oh, pequeña… A pesar de apreciar tu entusiasmo jamás te enviaría a una misión como esa… Tú no eres rival para el joven Skywalker, puede que sus poderes aún sean precarios, pero sin duda alguna ha heredado la fuerza de su padre, nunca me lo perdonaría si te perdiese, hija mía…"

Palpatine añadió a esas últimas palabras el toque justo de preocupación suficiente para hacer que Mara tuviese que contener una sonrisa complacida. Su maestro era cómo su padre, y escuchar eso de sus labios era reconfortante, sin embargo no entendía por qué dudaba de su capacidad para ese encargo "Maestro… Le aseguro que mis habilidades son suficientes, no se arrepentirá… Envíeme a matar a Skywalker, le aseguro que no le f…"

"¡Ya he dicho que no!" el tono cortante y ligeramente elevado del Lord Sith provocaron un escalofrío a lo largo de la espalda de Mara, que se quedó petrificada de miedo en el sitio… La ira de Palpatine era aterradora… Tenía cicatrices y quemaduras por todo el cuerpo que lo demostraba, sin embargo, la expresión del emperador se relajó en cuanto Mara se hubo callado "Hija mía… Mi plan tiene muchas más implicaciones que simplemente la muerte... Al fin y al cabo, los Skywalker siempre han tenido una debilidad que comparten… Y tú y yo, especialmente tú, vamos a aprovecharla…"

_Base rebelde móvil "Hogar uno" – seis meses después._

Luke meditaba, no es que pudiese hacer mucho más aparte de practicar poco a poco los poderes de la fuerza que Ben le había enseñado y tratar de mejorar con el sable láser con esa bola de entrenamiento. La meditación era, con diferencia, lo que mejor se le daba, siempre había estado muy atento a su alrededor y ahora era como si sus sentidos hubiesen despertado.

La alianza no estaba pasando por sus mejores momentos… Hacía menos de una semana que Yavin 4 había caído y el general Dodonna había sido hecho preso.

" _Escuadrón pícaro a cubierta"_ recitó entonces la megafonía _"Escuadrón pícaro a cubierta"_.

Luke abrió los ojos inmediatamente y se levantó, dirigiéndose a su armario para cambiarse con el mono de vuelo naranja, por lo general no solían encomendar misiones tan repentinas, algo grave había tenido que pasar… su paso fue rápido hasta llegar al hangar donde la mayoría de sus compañeros de escuadró esperaban… El escuadrón Pícaro había sido fundado por él y Wedge Antilles, los únicos pilotos rebeldes sobrevivientes tras la batalla de Yavin, y actualmente estaba formado por ellos dos, Wes Janson, Derek Klivian, Zev Senesca y Dak Ralter.

"Hey jefe" Wege se acercó a Luke, sólo Wes y Dak faltaban de llegar, lo más probable se habrían entretenido, algo que a Luke no le hacía demasiada gracia teniendo en cuenta que parecía urgente "¿Se sabe algo de esto? Es extraño… no se había informado de ninguna misión para la que hubiese que prepararse aparte de la escolta del convoy de armas que están realizando los renegados."

El aspirante a Jedi negó con la cabeza "No lo sé, Wedge, supongo que en breve nos enteraremos" en cuanto los dos pilotos que faltaban se presentaron en el hangar el general Crix Madine hizo acto de presencia, un oficial desertor del imperio que había resultado llegar a ser una gran baza para la alianza. No se anduvo con rodeos cuando comenzó a hablar "Hemos recibido una señal de socorro por parte del escuadrón renegado… Han sido emboscados, de alguna forma el imperio conocía nuestros planes y ha enviado tropas, el comandante Narran de los renegados informa que no tienen muchas esperanzas de salir con vida… Seréis enviados como refuerzos para tratar de equilibrar la balanza y, si es posible, terminar la misión… Las armas de ese convoy pueden ser esenciales para el futuro de la alianza rebelde."

Luke frunció un poco el ceño pero asintió "Muy bien… ¡A los cazas!" con el anuncio de su comandante los cinco pilotos hicieron los últimos chequeos a sus Ala-X y subieron a bordo, descubrieron que las coordenadas del corredor de Ison, donde al parecer los renegados se habían visto emboscados, ya estaban en sus computadoras de navegación "Que la fuerza nos acompañe" dijo Luke por el intercomunicador, escuchando la aprobación de sus pilotos antes de despegar y saltar a la velocidad de la luz.

Iban a tardar unos veinte minutos en llegar al lugar indicado… Unos veinte minutos que se hicieron eternos para los tensos pilotos del escuadrón de Alas-X.

Por fin, cuando la espiral azul del hiperespacio se tornó negro de nuevo quedó claro que la perspectiva lo era para nada alentadora. No había ni rastro del convoy y solo quedaban dos Alas-X de los renegados batallando contra al menos doce cazas TIE sobre el planeta Chorax… Aunque sorprendentemente había restos de un destructor estelar recientemente destruido.

"¡Aquí escuadrón pícaro! ¡Los refuerzos han llegado!" dijo Luke en una frecuencia a todos los canales rebeldes "¡Formad grupos de dos! ¡Dak, tú conmigo, Wedge y Wes por otro lado, nosotros trataremos de dividir a los TIE; Zev, Derek, vosotros quitadles de encima los que podáis a los renegados!"

"¡Sí, líder pícaro!" se escuchó decir a seis voces al unísono por el intercomunicador. Con Dak a su cola, Luke aceleró y colocó las alas en posición de ataque, lanzando una hondonada de blásters contra los TIE, obligándoles a abrir la formación, permitiendo que Zev y Derek entraran para apoyar a los renegados.

Dak y Luke habáin conseguido que cuatro TIEs les siguiesen y ya habían destruido dos mientras que Wedge y Wes lidiaban con otros dos, los renegados junto a Zev y Derek parecían no tener ya problemas, sin embargo, mientras Luke ejecutaba maniobras evasivas tratando de no morir desintegrado y tener a tiro algún caza la voz de uno de los renegados le llegó por el intercomunicador "¡Comandante Skywalker, aquí Renegado tres! ¡Apreciamos la ayuda, pero el transporte Nonnah se ha estrellado en el planeta Chorax! ¡Es posible que se pueda salvar la carga y a los tripulantes que hemos recogido!"

Luke tensó los labios por un momento "Recibido, Renegado Tres… Dak, únete a Zev y Derek, voy a bajar al planeta… ¡Pícaros, cubridme!"

"¡Recibido, líder Pícaro!" con eso Luke aceleró mientras una lluvia de disparos de color rojo le cubría de las posibles persecuciones por parte de los TIE. El joven comandante se precipitó en picado hacia la superficie del planeta, escaneando posibles signos del transporte. Por fin los localizó, aunque se dio cuenta de que uno de los TIE le había conseguido seguir cuando casi es alcanzado por una batería de disparos de color verde. Luke apretó os dientes por un segundo, e hizo un quiebro prácticamente imposible hacia la derecha, el TIE, siendo más maniobrable que la nave rebelde, pudo seguirle, pero la destreza del piloto tuvo mucho que ver, por lo que tardó en reaccionar, permitiendo que Luke girase en redondo para tenerle a tiro y destrozar el caza imperial.

Una vez se hubo librado de ese molesto caza Luke se dirigió al lugar que le indicaban sus escáneres, y se encontró algo un poco desalentador. La lanzadera estaba completamente inutilizada y la tripulación había caído casi del todo, de hecho, solo una persona parecía seguir con vida, devolviendo el fuego a las tropas imperiales de tierra y usando la nave como cobertura contra el único AT-ST que continuaba en pie. Estaba claro que la tripulación había presentado batalla, había muchos más cadáveres imperiales que rebeldes y nada menos que dos AT-ST y tres AT-PTs destruidos. Luke no lo dudó y lo primero que hizo fue abrir fuego contra el AT-ST, no tardando demasiado en destruirlo. Las tropas imperiales no tuvieron nada que hacer contra el ataque aéreo y al poco el lugar se había visto libre de combates.

Luke aterrizó su ala X y sin dudarlo salió del caza, acercándose a los restos la lanzadera Nonnah, bláster en mano "¡¿Hola?! ¡Soy el comandante Skywalker! ¡Ya no hay imperiales!" el rostro de una mujer apareció entonces tras unos escombros, su pelo era de color escarlata y parecía más joven que el propio Luke. Sus ropas estaban rasgadas y sucias y tenía una muy fea herida en el hombro derecho "¿S-Se ha acabado?" preguntó con voz temblorosa.

Luke se acercó a ella con cuidado, tratando de colocar una mano reconfortante en su brazo sano "Sí, se ha acabado, misión cumplida… ¿Hay más supervivientes?" ella negó con la cabeza, mientras unas lágrimas se formaban en sus ojos esmeralda. Luke cerró los ojos, había sido una pérdida terrible… Casi todo el escuadrón renegado y el convoy… "Está bien… No te preocupes, voy a sacarte de aquí…" sin previo aviso ella se abrazó a él, sollozando ligeramente. Luke lo entendía, acababa de ver a todos sus compañeros asesinados, de modo que le dio unas torpes palmadas en la espalda, tratando de reconfortarla. Al cabo de unos segundos, la muchacha se calmó, Luke sonrió "Me llamo Luke Skywalker ¿Tú?"

"Mara… Mara Jade."

**Y se acabó el capítulo. Bueno, como ya habréis notado (algunos, otros quizás no) he cambiado los acontecimientos de la batalla en el corredor de Ison para adecuarlos a mi historia, necesitaba algo así para que Luke y Mara se encontrasen y me pareció la mejor opción, además de haber hecho unas ligeras modificaciones en el escuadrón pícaro (Rogue Squadron).**

**Decidme que os parece la historia, sabéis que los reviews vienen bien… Tengo el arco argumental pensado pero acepto sugerencias… ¡Sorprendedme y quizás escriba vuestras ideas en el fic!**

**Quería decir que, a pesar de que voy a publicar un capítulo por semana, para ver la acogida de la historia seguramente publique los tres primeros en un periodo corto de tiempo (quizás 2 o 3 días, como regalo de Navidad).**

**Nada más que añadir por mi parte, no olvidéis comentar y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo. Sed buenos y que la fuerza os acompañe :P**


	2. El Lado Luminoso

**Y aquí estoy de nuevo con el segundo capítulo. Aviso a navegantes, no creo que sea capaz de mantener este ritmo de escritura, quizás ponga el capítulo 3 rápido antes de empezar con el ritmo de un capítulo semanal :)**

**En este capítulo me voy a centrar más en algo de explicación y desarrollo de la situación, así como la primera toma de contacto entre Luke y Mara, no habrá mucha acción en este ni en los siguientes capítulos, llegará eventualmente.**

**Bueno, nada más que añadir por mi parte de modo que… ¡Vamos con el capítulo dos!**

El lado luminoso

_Base rebelde móvil "Hogar Uno"_

Siete cazas siete cazas rebeldes Ala-X aterrizaron en el hangar del crucero estelar Mon Calamari clase MC80, seguidos por dos lanzaderas de carga. La batalla del laberinto de Ison había sido un éxito, si se miraba desde una perspectiva militar, al fin y al cabo habían caído casi todos los pilotos del escuadrón renegado, sólo quedaba uno con vida, y lo más probable es que se mantuviese fuera del servicio durante un tiempo.

Luke apagó los motores de su Ala-X y suspiró, quitándose el casco y suspirando, apoyó la cabeza por un momento en el respaldo y cerró los ojos con gesto derrotado, puede que hubiesen cumplido la misión de alguna forma, pero eso no sabía a victoria, demasiadas bajas y compañeros perdidos como para celebraciones, sólo habían conseguido salvar a uno de los renegados, puesto que el otro había sido destruido durante la huida. Una vez pasaron unos segundos Luke vio que los demás pícaros ya estaban en tierra, de modo que abrió la cabina y descendió por la escalerilla mientras los operarios se encargaban de sacar a R2 del hueco para el droide astromecánico.

"¡Luke!" el joven Skywalker se dio la vuelta cuando escuchó una voz femenina llamándole, y sonrió ligeramente al ver a la princesa Leia Organa avanzar hacia él y recibirle con un abrazo, que él inmediatamente correspondió "Hey Leia… ¿Cómo va?"

"¡¿Cómo va?!" cuando la joven se separó de él Luke tragó saliva ligeramente al escuchar su tono algo irritado "¡Me he enterado de que os habían mandado a una misión diez minutos después de que os hubieseis ido! ¿Tienes idea de lo preocupada que estaba?" le reprendió "¡Y nada menos que a una zona de batalla abierta en desventaja! ¡Suerte habéis tenido de salir todos los pícaros de allí!"

Luke sonrió un poco más y negó con la cabeza "estoy bien Leia… Nosotros estamos bien, pero el escuadrón renegado no volverá a volar en mucho tiempo…" añadió con derrota en su voz. La expresión de Leia cambió radicalmente a una de simpatía, colocando la mano en el brazo del joven ex granjero a modo reconfortante "Has hecho todo lo que has podido, Luke… No es culpa tuya."

Luke levantó la cabeza para clavar sus ojos azules en los de Leia… No sabía qué era lo que tenía pero su simple presencia le hacía sentirse tranquilo, era como si ambos mantuviesen una extraña conexión desde el principio "Lo sé, es sólo que…"

"Eran tus amigos… Siempre es duro perder a gente importante, Luke, pero en la guerra es lo que ocurre, la mejor manera de honrarles es continuar luchando y ganar por ellos."

Él suspiró y volvió a abrazarla "Gracias, Leia" ella simplemente le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda mientras reí aun poco "Buen trabajo, comandante Skywalker, por cierto, el alto mando está reunido y esperando su informe."

Luke se separó de ella y asintió, exagerando un saludo cortés "Por supuesto, alteza, allí estaré."

Leia simplemente le dedicó un giro de ojos y se alejó de allí, Luke desvió entonces la mirada hacia las lanzaderas, que empezaban a descargar las armas y provisiones. Una vez que el lugar se había limpiado de imperiales la alianza había enviado dos lanzaderas rápidas para cargar todo lo que pudiesen de la Nonnah y llevarlo a la base móvil, así como transportar a la superviviente ya que ninguno de los pilotos podía llevarla en su Ala-X por obvias razones de falta de espacio.

Su mirada se clavó entonces en la nombrada pelirroja, Mara descendía de la lanzadera, parecía más sana, le habían curado las heridas y su hombro estaba vendado, cuando los ojos esmeralda de ella le vieron una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro y avanzó hacia él "Hola… L-Comandante Skywalker" añadió tímidamente, dando a entender que se le habían olvidado las formalidades referentes a los rangos militares.

Él sonrió de forma amistosa "está bien, llámame Luke, solo me llaman comandante en lugares más oficiales… ¿Cómo estás?"

La joven Jade estaba muy atenta a cualquier movimiento del aprendiz de Jedi, por su rostro estaba claro que confiaba completamente en ella, al fin y al cabo era de esperar, el emperador la había asegurado que ese chico era ingenuo y simplemente con actuar de forma amistosa lo tendría comiendo de su mano "Mejor… bueno… Es bastante duro, era mi primera batalla real y… No me esperaba esto." Añadió, bajando un poco la cabeza de nuevo y cerrando los ojos con gesto afectado.

Luke suspiró, podía entenderlo, la primera batalla en la que él había participado resultó con la muerte de prácticamente todos sus compañeros "Yo también perdí a casi todo mi escuadrón en mi primera batalla…"explicó, Mara levantó la vista para volver a clavar sus ojos verdes en los azules de él "¿La estrella de la muerte?" preguntó con cierta curiosidad, pero también con empatía, al fin y al cabo en los archivos del imperio había quedado registrado que en la batalla sólo habían sobrevivido dos naves rebeldes de las treinta que habían iniciado el ataque… Aunque viéndolo en retrospectiva miles de vidas imperiales se habían perdido cuando al estrella de la muerte explotó, de hecho, el único superviviente había sido Vader, no entendía cómo los rebeldes podían estar tan afectados y lloriquear por sus bajas cuando ellos eran iguales.

"Así es… Fue mi primera batalla y veintiocho compañeros murieron, fue muy duro, sobre todo porque ahora mismo estoy experimentando algo que la mayoría de veteranos de por aquí llaman la culpa del superviviente… No puedo evitarlo." Mara asintió levemente y le dedicó una ligera sonrisa "Eres Luke Skywalker… Está claro que tienes un destino que cumplir, cualquiera de tus amigos se sentiría honrado de dar la vida, además… Eran guerreros, sabían a lo que se atenían, sé que no es de ayuda, pero es lo que yo intento pensar."

Luke asintió, ahora que la veía sonreír de esa forma no podía evitar fijarse en que la chica era muy guapa y atractiva físicamente… Sin embargo cuando se sorprendió a sí mismo mirándola más de la cuenta enseguida volvió a clavar su atención en los ojos de ella. A Mara no le pasó desapercibido ese gesto, no era muy ducha en esto de flirtear, no era una mujer que hubiese utilizado su cuerpo como arma, nunca lo había necesitado los temas de amor, relaciones o incluso relaciones físicas eran un tema totalmente desconocido y nuevo para ella, sin embargo parecía que con un simple roce la mente del muchacho se volvía loca.

Cuando esos pensamientos invadieron su mente, la mano del emperador decidió ir un paso más allá… Luke aún no controlaba la fuerza de modo que no sabría construir escudos mentales, Mara se concentró ligeramente para tocar la mente del joven y saber a lo que se enfrentaba.

En el momento en que la sutil conciencia de Mara Jade tocó la mente de Luke Skywalker un nuevo y embriagador sentimiento envolvió a la muchacha.

¿Qué era aquello? La fuerza… La fuerza en Skywalker… Jamás había sentido algo así… Tan puro, tan lleno de luz… La mente de Mara estaba tan alimentada por el lado oscuro que irradiaba la presencia del emperador o de Darth Vader que recibir un torrente del lado luminoso como aquel fue como encender un faro en medio de la noche, la deslumbró y pro un momento se le cortó la respiración. Sin embargo no era capaz de separarse, aquello era como una droga… La sensación de paz, tranquilidad y nobleza que le transmitía era adictiva, Mara jamás pensó que la fuerza podría ofrecer algo como aquello… ¿Sería eso el lado luminoso de la fuerza?

Sin embargo, antes de permitir que en su mente se formasen más dudas Mara sacudió la cabeza y se separó de Skywalker bruscamente, respirando entrecortadamente mientras le miraba con los ojos completamente abiertos.

Luke, ajeno a todo lo que acababa de pasar, se preocupó "¿Mara?" el ex granjero de humedad avanzó poco a poco hacia ella, con miedo a que fuese algo serio "¿Estás bien?" con sumo cuidado le colocó una mano en el hombro a la joven pelirroja, y al parecer el contacto físico del piloto rebelde terminó de devolverla a la realidad. Sacudió un poco la cabeza y contestó de forma atropellada "Sí… Sí… Solo un poco aturdida, han sido muchas emociones por un día, imagino…"

Luke asintió, aún algo preocupado "¿Por qué no vas a echarte un rato?" preguntó "Yo tengo que ir a presentar el informe de la misión pero podemos hablar en la cena." Mara dibujó una débil sonrisa, dejando ver que, en efecto, le iría bien descansar "Sí… Creo que es buena idea, gracias, Luke… ¿Nos vemos luego entonces?"

"¡Claro! Te puedo enseñar esto si quieres, no hay demasiado que hacer así que lo mejor es pasar tiempo con gente, puedo presentarte al escuadrón." Mara sonrió aún más, al parecer iba a ser bastante más fácil de lo que inicialmente se había esperado "Me encantaría, gracias…"

"Bueno, pues yo me voy yendo, tengo que darme una ducha, no quiero presentarme a la reunión apestando por el Ala-X" añadió el joven Jedi con una carcajada, que pareció contagiar a la pelirroja, que se la devolvió. Sin embargo, cuando Luke se dio la vuelta para dirigirse a sus dormitorios, Mara le llamó "¡Luke!" él se giró, curioso, y Mara añadió "Gracias por salvarme…"

El joven simplemente sonrió y asintió ligeramente, dirigiéndose entonces hacia los dormitorios mientras Mara intentaba encontrar a alguien que le asignase uno para ella.

…...

El joven Jedi se quitó su traje de vuelo y se metió en el baño, mientras se duchaba pensó que la chica nueva no estaba nada mal, y parecía amable… De hecho, tenía que ser buena en combate para haber sido capaz de contener a tantos imperiales a la vez durante tanto tiempo, quizás le ofreciese un hueco en los pícaros… Al fin y al cabo no se encontraban nuevos reclutas todos los días, faltaba saber si la chica sabía volar.

Salió del baño y se vistió con su uniforme militar, no se terminaba de acostumbrar a esa cosa… AL fin y al cabo siempre había vestido con ropas de granjero, y ahora en estos últimos seis meses su indumentaria había cambiado totalmente. Sin embargo, con diferencia, era el uniforme de comandante el que más problemas le daba… Al fin y al cabo era apretado y el cuello de la camisa le hacía ahogarse un poco.

Luke suspiró y salió en camino a la sala de mando, dónde ya le esperaban Mon Mothma, el General Madine, el almirante Ackbar y Leia.

"Comandante Skywalker, bienvenido" saludó Mon Mothma, la líder de la alianza rebelde. Era una mujer mayor, puesto que ya había servido como senadora de Chandrila incluso antes del inicio de las guerras clon, siempre había sido firme defensora de la república, aunque con la disolución del Senado imperial Mothma había asumido un papel más activo como líder y estratega militar.

"Señora" Luke saludó con una inclinación de cabeza, y repitió el gesto con los demás "Siento el retraso, debía estar presentable tras una batalla tan larga"

"No hay problema, comandante, ahora, por favor, nos gustaría escuchar su informe" dijo el General Madine, haciendo un gesto para que Luke se sentase en una de las sillas libres. El joven Skywalker lo hizo y colocó las manos en sus rodillas, algo pensativo "La situación era muy desfavorable… Sólo renegado tres y cinco seguían vivos cuando llegamos y la Nonnah se había estrellado en el planeta Chorax, y estaba siendo víctima de un ataque terrestre…" Luke suspiró "Una vez allí decidí dar prioridad a alejar a los cazas TIE de los supervivientes de modo que inicié una maniobra para asegurarme de que os cazas imperiales nos seguían a mí y a mi escuadrón, marchaba bien hasta que Renegado tres me informó de la situación en la que estaba la Nonnah, de modo que descendí mientras mi equipo me cubría y, tras acabar con los imperiales en tierra lancé una señal de socorro para recoger el cargamento y a la única superviviente."

El almirante Ackbar miró al general Madine "Creía que inteligencia se había asegurado de que la ruta del convoy fuese un absoluto secreto" el ex general imperial asintió "Y así fue… Quizás debamos considerar darle más crédito a los espías imperiales… Y hacer un reconocimiento por la base para buscar topos." Luke miró al general "General… ¿Insinuáis que tenemos un espía en Hogar Uno?"

"No podemos descartarlo, comandante, es posible que lo hayan descubierto interceptando alguna transmisión pero el contacto que nos brindó ese cargamento desde Sullust estaba limpio, lo investigamos a fondo, habrá que hacerlo pasar por una inspección rutinaria y tratar de desenmascarar al topo, si es que tenemos uno" explicó Madine, Mon Mothma y Leia habían permanecido calladas durante toda la reunión, aunque entonces Leia habló "Uhm… Quizás sería buena idea dividir nuestras tropas." Dijo entonces, y Mothma asintió "Estoy de acuerdo, si tenemos un espía Hogar Uno puede no ser seguro, y el proyecto de la nueva base sólo está en conocimiento del alto mando, deberíamos informar de que aceleren la puesta a punto para poder mandar una parte de la alianza allí… Y quizás hacernos con una nueva nave de transporte para tener dos unidades móviles en lugar de una."

Madine se mostró de acuerdo "Está bien, contactaré con el almirante Monnon y le anunciaré que doble esfuerzos, intentaremos efectuar el traslado en dos meses como máximo."

Mothma asintió "De acuerdo pues… Skywalker, tú y tu equipo habéis hecho un gran trabajo, puedes retirarte" Luke inclinó la cabeza de nuevo "Gracias, señora."

Cuando salió de la sala de mando Leia le siguió "Esto va a ser un problema…" dijo la princesa de Alderaan, ante lo que Luke asintió "Lo sé… La gente va a sospechar por muy rutinaria que hagan parecer la inspección pro parte de inteligencia, puede que cause algo de incomodidad en la base…"

"Es posible, pero no hay opción, si tenemos un topo hay que desenmascararle… Bueno… Te veo en la cena…" dijo Leia, regalándole un beso en la mejilla que Luke agradeció con una sonrisa "Te veo allí…"

…...

La joven pelirroja estaba sentada al borde de su cama, el dormitorio que le habían asignado no era nada del otro mundo… Una cama, un cuarto de baño, un armario y un escritorio. Tampoco es que ella necesitase nada más, al fin y al cabo estaba acostumbrada a dormir en lugares mucho peores…

Había logrado su primer objetivo, acercarse a Skywalker, su maestro le había encomendado infiltrarse en la rebelión para ello y ella lo había hecho todo con la mayor discreción posible. Primero había localizado una facción de apoyo a la rebelión en Sullust y se había alistado en la academia militar de aquel planeta, haciéndose pasar por una joven cualquiera, al fin y al cabo ella estaba en edad de comenzar la carrera militar, enseguida dio señales de desacuerdo con el imperio hasta que la facción de apoyo a la rebelión contactó con ella y gustosamente aceptó unirse a ellos.

Tras eso, usando su estatus como mano del emperador se aseguró de dejar un cargamento de armas y provisiones sin demasiada vigilancia para que alguno de los contactos rebeldes lo marcase como objetivo y, viendo su oportunidad, decidió robarlo y, de paso, dar la oportunidad a los desertores en Sullust de salir de allí, aunque Mara también se aseguró de que los imperiales conociesen el plan de la alianza sin revelar en ningún momento su identidad. Para que el plan saliese bien tenía que quedar claro que los imperiales también trataban de matarla a ella, suerte que nadie dentro del imperio salvo Vader y el propio Palpatine conocían el aspecto de la Mano del Emperador.

Todo había salido a pedir de boca, de hecho, casi mejor, ya que había sido el propio Skywalker el que la había rescatado, lo que le había dado la oportunidad de acercarse a él con actitud abierta y agradecida, sin embargo la naturaleza de la fuerza que emanaba del muchacho la había cogido por sorpresa… No se esperaba algo así… Tan puro… Tan luminoso y reconfortante… No parecía que ese joven tuviese ni un atisbo de malas intenciones en su mente… Y por un momento Mara se había llegado a preguntar si merecía lo que iba a suceder, aunque enseguida había apartado esos pensamientos de su cabeza, no quería que el emperador sintiese sus dudas, tenía un trabajo que hacer, y lo haría…

**Y hasta aquí el segundo capítulo, espero que os haya gustado aunque no haya tenido acción como el primero, me he centrado un poco más en Luke y Mara con esa conversación y el primer vistazo de ella a la mente de Luke, además de que ahora hay una investigación en marcha O.O Eso no le va a venir bien a Mara xD**

**Se agradecen reviews, ideas, críticas constructivas y simplemente opiniones, al fin y al cabo me gusta escucharos y saber lo que pensáis de mi historia. Lo dicho, no tardaré mucho en poner el tercer capítulo y,k apartir de ahí, será uno a la semana.**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, no olvidéis comentar, sed buenos y que la fuerza os acompañe :P**


	3. Escuadrón Pícaro

**¡Marchando una de tercer capítulo! Bueno, ya os avisé que este es el último con un ritmo tan rápido, a partir de ahora será una vez a la semana, , este es el capítulo más largo que he escrito en cualquiera de mis fics, así que disfrutadlo xD**

**Aunque os aviso, me voy a centrar en aspectos más tranquilos y de desarrollo de personaje en lugar de acción, ya os avisé en el capítulo anterior pero lo vuelvo a hacer, pronto empezarán a pasar cosas, no so preocupéis, aún así, si estáis en esta historia porque os gustan Luke y Mara entonces espero que disfrutéis el capítulo igualmente.**

**De nuevo muchas gracias a la gente que me sigue, me anima a escribir más, y especial muchas gracias a los que os habéis tomado la molestia de comentar xD**

**Nada más que añadir, vamos con el capítulo.**

Escuadrón Pícaro

_Base rebelde móvil – Hogar Uno_

Luke entró de nuevo en su habitación tras su conversación con Leia y se sentó en la cama con las manos tapándole la cara. Los días siguientes iban a ser duros… ¿De verdad el alto mando se creía que los integrantes de la base se iban a tragar lo de la inspección rutinaria? Los imperiales habían descubierto la ruta de una operación supuestamente secreta y ahora de pronto inteligencia iba a investigar e interrogar a los habitantes de la base… Cualquiera con dos dedos de frente sería capaz de sumar dos y dos, no podría decírselo ni siquiera a su escuadrón y eso le molestaba, no le gustaba tener secretos con los chicos, al fin y al cabo ahora mismo eran como una familia para él, junto con Han, Leia y Chewbacca. El joven Jedi suspiró y se cambió de ropa, deshaciéndose por fin del uniforme de almirante para cambiarlo por unos sencillos pantalones grises y una camiseta negra, no solía llevar ropas demasiado pomposas y prefería ir cómodo, además, por lo general nadie vestía de forma extravagante en la base, excepto Leia, por supuesto.

Aún le quedaba alrededor de dos horas para la hora de la cena, de modo que Luke decidió sentarse a meditar. Se colocó en la posición pertinente con las piernas cruzadas y las manos sobre sus rodillas, cerró los ojos y trató de dejar la mente en blanco y sentir la fuerza a su alrededor… No era capaz aún de sentir demasiado, simplemente entraba en una especie de trance que le hacía pensar mejor, escuchar y sentir lo que ocurría a su alrededor… Pero nada extrasensorial como se suponía que debería ocurrir. Luke se preguntaba si el tema de sentir con la fuerza sólo le pasaría con adrenalina corriendo por sus venas, al fin y al cabo sus mayores logros con la fuerza fueron cuando sintió Algo extraño al explotar Alderaan o cuando guió sin querer los torpedos de protones al puerto externo de la Estrella de la Muerte.

Sin embargo algo extraño ocurrió aquel día, algo que no le había pasado aún desde que había empezado a usar la fuerza… Sintió algo… Otra persona, de hecho estaba seguro de que esa persona estaba en la base, la sentía cerca, como un puntito, no muy grande o nítido, pero brillaba, haciéndose ver, como queriendo dejar claro que estaba allí, sin embargo Luke no era aún lo suficientemente experimentado en la fuerza como para poder localizarlo mucho menos identificarlo… Pero desde luego era algo intrigante… ¿Habría otro usuario de la fuerza en la base?

….

Mara estaba tumbada en la cama, mirando al techo, tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos y trazar un plan… Daba la sensación de que sería un proceso largo, pero su maestro no le había dado fecha límite, además, Vader estaba también planeando algo contra el muchacho, puede que su intervención ni siquiera fuese necesaria, sin embargo ella debía contar como que sí iba a serlo y actuar en consecuencia.

Era extraño, de todos los trabajos que había hecho como encargo para el emperador este podía ser seguramente el más importante, al fin y al cabo ella nunca había sido enviada a ninguna misión que tuviese que ver con los Jedi… Los inquisidores y Vader eran los encargados de esos asuntos, al fin y al cabo estaba claro que la joven pelirroja no tendría posibilidad contra un Jedi entrenado, sin embargo este chico no parecía ser una amenaza, pero sus órdenes no eran matarlo, de modo que no merecía la pena preocuparse por ello… Aunque por alguna razón no se encontraba a gusto, no le gustaba esta misión, y ese malestar había comenzado a molestarla hacía sólo unas horas, después de su primera conversación con Skywalker. Mara estaba intentando calmarse, cerrar los ojos y desechar esos pensamientos, no le convenía que su maestro viese esas dudas en su mente.

Sin embargo al parecer era demasiado tarde, ya que Mara sintió una presencia en la fuerza que le tocaba la mente de forma sutil… La joven se tensó y abrió los ojos, dando por hecho que se trataba de su maestro, al fin y al cabo nadie más la había contactado nunca, ya que el único usuario de la fuerza capaz de ello que conocía era Vader y ni siquiera se molestaba en prestarle atención.

Mara suspiró para tratar de relajarse y bajó sus escudos mentales, dejando entrar a su maestro, pero abrió mucho los ojos y su respiración se cortó al ver que no era el emperador… De hecho, era totalmente contrario.

Reconoció esa presencia al instante, la luz, pureza y nobleza que emanaba la sobrecogió por segunda vez el mismo día, aunque en esa ocasión era diferente… Había sido el propio Skywalker el que había decidido liberar o al menos dejar salir ligeramente al exterior su mente, y eso significaba que todo lo que emanaba de ello estaba amplificado puesto que Mara sólo había rascado la superficie cuando hizo contacto con la mente del joven rebelde, al fin y al cabo no había tardado demasiado en retirarse debido a lo abrumadora que había sido la experiencia.

Mara cerró los ojos de nuevo, dejando que la embriagase esa luz y, por unos segundos, disfrutando de ella. Ni siquiera se planteó la posibilidad de que eso fuese peligroso o arriesgado en cierta forma, se olvidó de su entrenamiento por un momento y simplemente se dejó llevar por lo que ella quería hacer, eso era algo poco común en ella, y ni siquiera sabía qué la había empujado a tomar esa decisión, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que Skywalker podría descubrirla.

…

Luke abrió los ojos poco a poco, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño… Era una presencia extraña, realmente no estaba seguro de si se podría considerar extraña ya que jamás había conectado con nadie excepto con Ben cuando le hablaba… Pero había que tener en cuenta que la presencia de Ben Kenobi en su mente venía de alguien muerto, estaba bastante seguro de que _esa_ era la presencia que se debía considerar extraña.

El joven Skywalker volvió a la realidad, aunque algo era diferente esta vez, por lo general las sensaciones que descubría no le acompañaban una vez terminada la meditación, sin embargo, esa presencia… Esa pequeña luz se había quedado grabada a fuego en su cabeza. Es decir, no le molestaba, ni siquiera sentía que era algo nuevo, le resultaba algo de lo más natural, quizás eso significaba estar en sintonía con la fuerza o algo así, percibir ese tipo de cosas a tu alrededor y tomarlas como normales. De hecho, era hasta agradable… En los labios de Luke se dibujó una ligera sonrisa, aunque no tardó en levantarse, tenía cierto trabajo que hacer, al fin y al cabo la pérdida de los renegados probablemente delegaría en más trabajo para los pícaros puesto que ahora mismo ellos eran el mejor escuadrón activo y no había demasiados, quizás debiera plantearse aumentar de seis pilotos a doce… Aunque no estaba muy seguro de dónde podría encontrar más gente predispuesta a jugarse la vida en los pícaros y que su nivel de vuelo fuese aceptable. Estaba completamente decidido a ofrecerle un puesto a Mara, algo le decía que sabía volar… No podía explicar el qué… Simplemente lo sabía.

Cuando por fin se sentó al escritorio empezó a revisar fichas de los diferentes pilotos disponibles en su datapad, tomando notas y clasificando a los que le parecían más cualificados, esta actividad le mantuvo tan absorto durante la hora y media que le quedaba para ir a cenar que Luke se olvidó pro completo de la extraña presencia que dormitaba en el fondo de su mente.

….

Mara sonreía ligeramente, tumbada en su cama con los ojos cerrados mientras permitía a Skywalker envolverla con su presencia en la fuerza, de hecho, si prestaba atención, la mente del joven parecía curiosa, confusa y como si hubiese hecho un gran descubrimiento, había bastante inocencia en ello a decir verdad, y Mara jamás había sentido algo así, le hubiese gustado ser ella misma la portadora de esa clase de emociones en algún momento de su vida, pero debía estarle agradecida a Palpatine… Al fin y al cabo sin él no era nada.

Cuando la presencia al fin se retiró la joven Jade gruñó un poco a modo de protesta, antes de abrir los ojos y mirar a su alrededor. Resopló un poco, no estaba demasiado orgullosa de lo que acababa de pasar, pero tampoco se arrepentía, de hecho no le importaría que Skywalker tocase su mente cada vez que meditaba, era una sensación increíble… Era una lástima, una verdadera lástima que el emperador estuviese tan interesado en él… Entonces Mara frunció el ceño y se concentró un poco… ¿Qué era eso? Algo parecía… Brillar… En el fondo de su mente, como si la fuerza hubiese dejado allí una pequeña vela, un atisbo de luz para tratar de contrarrestar toda la negatividad de la que Mara se había contagiado. La pelirroja cerró los ojos de nuevo y se concentró en ella… Antes de dibujar una media sonrisa en sus labios, estaba claro a quién pertenecía aquella energía, era inconfundible. Ni siquiera se molestó en abrir los ojos, no sabía cuanto faltaba para la cena pero le daba igual, había sido un día realmente agotador, de modo que apenas necesitó diez minutos para dormirse.

No sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado, pero poco a poco empezó a recuperar la consciencia cuando sintió una presencia a través de la fuerza… Se estaba acercando y, cuando estuvo casi al lado de la pelirroja Mara ya era completamente consciente. Abrió los ojos y cogió su blaster de la mesita de noche, apuntando a la persona que había la lado de su cama.

Luke saltó hacia atrás y trastabilló, cayendo de culo al lado de la cama y alzando las manos en gesto apaciguador "¡Wow wow wow…! ¡Tranquila! ¡Soy yo!"

"¿Luke?" Mara bajó la pistola cuando le reconoció y suspiró "Por la fuerza… No me asustes así…" había olvidado por un momento mostrarse tímida y agradecida, simplemente era ella, y se sorprendió a si misma siendo relativamente amable con Skywalker "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

Luke suspiró y se levantó "Pues ehm… Es la hora de la cena… No sé, no te he visto y pensé que a lo mejor te habías perdido…" contestó el joven "Pero viendo que serías capaz de matar por continuar tu siesta creo que mejor te dejo tranquila…"

Mara rió y volvió a dejar el blaster en la mesita "No, tengo hambre, deja que me cambie y me llevas al comedor, no estoy muy segura de poder llegar." La joven Jade se levantó de la cama y buscó algo de ropa en su armario, cuando se la fue a poner levantó una ceja, viendo que Luke seguía allí, mirándola "¿Te importa? ¿O prefieres disfrutar del espectáculo?"

Al principio Luke no entendió a lo que se refería, pero cuando un cable conectó en su cabeza enrojeció hasta el cuero cabelludo "¡Ah! ¡Claro! L-Lo siento…" dijo, dándose la vuelta y mirando al suelo, Mara podría jurar que veía algo de humo salir por sus orejas.

LA joven no pudo evitar sonreír, podía sentir el poder de Skywalker, sabía que era capaz de hacer grandes cosas y por lo que había escuchado era un líder de escuadrón muy eficiente, pero se comportaba como un adolescente inexperto e inseguro, no es que ella pudiese hablar… Al fin y al cabo sólo había estado con un hombre dos veces en su vida y fue algo espontáneo… Aunque estaba bastante segura de que no se ruborizaría de esa forma en una situación así… De hecho, empezaba a pensar que, quizás, podría dejar de lado ese papel de chica agradecida y encantadora, usando su personalidad tal y como era para acercarse a Skywalker, algo le decía que sería igual de útil.

Mara se cambió rápido, quitándose el traje rasgado en el que había llegado hasta quedar en su ropa interior y vistiéndose de nuevo con un simple pantalón blanco y una camiseta holgada de tirantes de color negro que le llegaba por encima del ombligo, también se recogió el cabello escarlata en una coleta alta "Lista… ¿Nos vamos?" anunció entonces… Creía que un atuendo así podría incluso llamar más la atención de Skywalker… Y no estaba equivocada, en cuanto el joven piloto se dio la vuelta pudo ver que su mirada recorría las curvas de la joven que la camiseta dejaba bastante visibles, pero la pelirroja fingió no darse cuenta, y Luke enseguida se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, desviando la mirada y clavando sus ojos azules en los verdes de ella.

"Ehm… Sí, claro, vamos." Dijo, abriendo la puerta para dejar que la muchacha saliese antes que él, al fin y al cabo seguía siendo educado, un gesto que Mara no pasó por alto "Qué caballeroso…" comentó mientras pasaba al lado de Luke y salía de la habitación, moviendo ligeramente sus caderas de forma deliberada.

Luke tragó saliva y cerró la puerta "Bueno, siempre me han enseñado que los modales son importantes."

Ante esa afirmación, mientras caminaban, Mara sintió curiosidad por el lugar dónde se había criado Luke, alguien tan poderoso, hijo de un famoso Jedi "¿Oh? ¿Te has criado en la aristocracia o algo así?" sabía que no era así, pero en emperador sólo le había dado la información de que Luke había sido granjero y era ingenuo, si quería ser capaz de acercarse más a él y conseguir que confiase en ella tenía que saber toda la historia.

"Me crié en Tatooine" contestó él entonces "en una granja de humedad desde que tengo memoria… Eso fue hace menos de un año, aún me cuesta hacerme a la idea la verdad."

Mara ni siquiera tuvo que fingir sorpresa ante esa revelación… ¿Ni siquiera había recibido entrenamiento de combate ni nada por el estilo? ¿Había vivido en Tatooine toda su vida? Un planeta aislado de la guerra y aún así se había unido a la rebelión… Era extraño, y la pregunta pareció salir sola de los labios de ella, queriendo satisfacer su curiosidad personal "¿En Tatooine? Vaya… Quién lo iba a decir… ¿Y cómo acabaste aquí?"

Luke sonrió tristemente "La verdad es que fue por accidente… Puedes llamarlo la voluntad de la fuerza si quieres pero… Simplemente mi tío compró dos androides a los Jawas y resultó que uno de ellos portaba los planos secretos de la estrella de la muerte que Leia había conseguido esconder en él" explicó Luke "conocía Ben y me habló de mi padre, me dio mi sable láser y me pidió que le ayudase, al principio no quise intervenir, pero cuando volví a casa los imperiales habían quemado vivos a mis tíos… Simplemente por el hecho de haber comprado dos androides, no podía quedarme quieto…"

Mara tragó saliva ligeramente, abriendo mucho los ojos "El imperio… ¿El imperio mató a tus tíos sólo por haber comprado los androides equivocados?" preguntó de nuevo, con clara incredulidad en sus palabras, sabía que había líderes del imperio que profesaban abusos… Pero aquello era completamente inexcusable, puede que ni por asomo fuesen tantas vidas, pero era la misma premisa que en Alderaan, si se ponen en medio, deben ser destruidos, debería informar a Palpatine sobre todo lo que estaba descubriendo cuando volviese. Luke asintió tristemente "Así es… No sé de qué te sorprendes. Tú eres una desertora ¿No dejaste el imperio por esos motivos? Meintras vivía en Tatooine sabía que no me gustaba el imperio, pero nunca pensé que llegaría a esos extremos, la verdad…"

"Yo…" Mara tragó saliva, era cierto, su tapadera era la deserción de la academia militar en Sullust "Sí… Bueno… Deserté tras Alderaan… Pero seguir escuchando esas atrocidades aún me sorprende ¿Sabes?"

Luke asintió con tristeza "Te entiendo… Pero bueno, ahora estamos aquí, y lo que hay que hacer es seguir luchando ¿No? Tú misma lo dijiste."

Mara simplemente asintió, sumida en sus pensamientos, desde que estaba en la base rebelde no había parado de dejar volar sus pensamientos en direcciones peligrosas, y no llevaba ni un día en Hogar Uno… Se preguntaba como terminaría cuando acabase su misión y tuviese que volver con Palpatine… Esperaba que al menos su maestro decidiese tomar cartas en el asunto y castigar a todos los que estaban cometiendo aquellas masacres sin sentido.

No hablaron mucho más hasta llegar al comedor, donde los demás pícaros estaban esperando, envueltos en una conversación a un volumen bastante alto.

Wedge estaba sentado con las manos apoyadas detrás de su cabeza sin prestar demasiada atención a lo que decían los otros miembros de su escuadrón, al igual que Zev, ambos eran los más veteranos y adultos, no tenían demasiado interés en el tema que parecía tener a los tres pícaros restantes bastante preocupados.

"¡Te digo que estoy seguro de que las Twi´lek son las más difíciles! En serio, engañan con todo ese rollo del baile." Le decía Wes Janson a su compañero. Wes había servido desde un par de meses después de la batalla de Yavin y Wedge había decidido tomarlo a su cargo, era joven, impulsivo y le gustaba hacer bromas, él era el responsable principal del ambiente familiar que se respiraba en el escuadrón. Sentado a su lado, Dak Ralter, le replicó "¿En serio? ¡Te lo estás inventando! ¿Cuándo has intentado tú ligarte a una Twi´Lek? Lo que pasa es que no tendrías posibilidades ni con Mon Mothma."

Esto arrancó risas por parte de todos los pilotos excepto Wes, que contestó con un refunfuño. A pesar de lo que pudiese parecer, Dak y Wes eran grandes amigos, habían entrado al escuadrón prácticamente al mismo tiempo y tenían una edad parecida, de hecho, ambos estaban mas o menos a cargo de los dos líderes del escuadrón, ya que Luke había decidido tener a Dak como "protegido" ya que era el más joven, Dak había servido de hombre de apoyo para Luke en prácticamente todas las misiones desde entonces, y no le había ido nada mal.

Sin embargo la discusión fue interrumpida cuando Derek Klivian, al que todo el mundo en el escuadrón llamaba Hobbie, levantó la cabeza al ver a su comandante aproximarse con la chica pelirroja siguiéndole de cerca "¡Hey pícaros! ¡Parace que el comandante por fin ha encontrado a una chica!" al instante todas las cabezas en la mesa se giraron hacia él, Luke suspiró y negó con la cabeza mientras que Mara levantaba una ceja con cierta curiosidad… ¿De dónde habían sacado esa conclusión exactamente?

"Chicos, esta es Mara" presentó el joven Jedi, señalando a los miembros de su escuadrón mientras los iba nombrando "Mara, estos son Wedge, Zev, Wes, Dak y Hobbie, el escuadrón pícaro." Todos alzaron sus copas y le dedicaron un gesto de saludo cuando los nombraba, Dak fue el primero en hablar, con una sonrisa intencionada "Y dime, jefe… ¿No es esta la chica que rescataste en Chorax?"

Luke asintió, mientras caballerosamente apartaba una silla de la mesa para que Mara se sentase "Así es" contestó. Esta vez fue Wes el que tomó la palabra "En serio, Luke… Eres especialista en rescatar tías buenas… Primero Leia y ahora Mara ¿Cómo es que no consigues chica?"

"Quizás porque está más ocupado rescatando y sirviendo a la alianza que pensando en eso, cosa que veo vosotros no hacéis… ¿No se supone que sois los pilotos de élite?" preguntó entonces Mara, con una sonrisa algo orgullosa en la cara, Wes cerró la boca inmediatamente y los demás se rieron, Luke incluido. Wedge fue el primero en hablar "Me gusta, jefe, sabe cómo defenderse."

Ella se rió un poco, la verdad es que no parecían malas personas y podría acostumbrarse a estar entre ellos, Luke se encogió de hombros y le preguntó a Mara "¿Qué te apetece comer?" ella le miró, ahora que lo pensaba nadie antes le había hecho esa pregunta "Pues… No lo sé… Lo mismo que tú, supongo, no conozco el menú…" se excusó, no queriendo pasar demasiado tiempo pensando, al fin y al cabo eso podría quedar raro.

Luke le dedicó una sonrisa amable "Claro, te traeré un menú a ti también." Dijo, antes de darse la vuelta para dirigirse a la barra.

Wedge entonces se dirigió a Mara "¿Qué tal te estás adaptando? Tengo entendido que desertaste del imperio con el convoy." La pelirroja le miró, por supuesto, esa era su tapadera, le dirigió una ligera sonrisa y asintió "Así es… Había muchas cosas del imperio que no me gustaban aunque… Nunca me imaginé que esto sería tan diferente, parece mucho menos profesional, no pretendo ofender…" esta vez fue Dak el que soltó una carcajada "¡Ja! ¡Eso lo consideramos un cumplido!" dijo el joven piloto "¡Esos estirados del imperio se creen muy guays con sus normas y protocolos, pero no hacemos más que darles para el pelo! ¡Necesitan casi el doble de cazas que nosotros si quieren tener alguna oportunidad de ganar!"

Los pilotos asintieron y lanzaron murmullos de aprobación, algunos incluso alzaron sus bebidas y bebieron a la salud de lo que había dicho Dak. Mara estaba algo abrumada, jamás había visto ese tipo de ambiente en ninguna instalación imperial, no había demasiadas amistades y la gente se limitaba a ocmer sin hablar mucho para proseguir con su trabajo. Sin embargo, a lo largo de toda la cafetería se podían escuchar risas, conversaciones a alto volumen y todo tipo de interacciones sociales… Sabía que ala alianza era efectiva militarmente, no en vano habían conseguido varias victorias importantes contra el imperio, pero jamás se habría imaginado que un grupo de soldados capaces se comportasen así.

"Yo… bueno… Supongo que sí, sólo creo que me costará un poco acostumbrarme a esta dinámica." Se excusó la mano del emperador, Hobbie habló "Te entiendo, Wedge y yo desertamos del imperio también… Cuando llegamos a la rebelión resultó un cambio muy radical a como se hacen las cosas en el imperio, pero te acostumbras rápido, al fin y al cabo siempre aceptas más deprisa a lo que es mejor ¿No?"

Mara no tuvo tiempo de responder ya que Luke llegó enseguida con las bandejas de comida "¡La cena está servida!" dijo entonces, plantándole un menú completo a mara delante y sentándose él a su lado para empezar a engullir literalmente la comida, Zev negó ligeramente con la cabeza y sonrió "Perdona a nuestro comandante… Cuando tiene el estómago vacío se olvida de los modales."

Luke levantó la cabeza, con los carrillos hinchados por la comida y mirando a Zev con gesto interrogante "Hmmm?" hizo un ruido de pregunta aunque no abrió la boca.

Mara no pudo contener entonces una carcajada, la verdad es que jamás se hubiese imaginado que se sentiría tan a gusto entre rebeldes, de hecho, ahora mismo simplemente pensaba en cenar con esa gente, su misión había quedado relegada a un rincón apartado de su mente…

**Y hasta aquí… Vaya, que largo me ha salido… La verdad es que he tenido problemas escribiendo la escena de la meditación, no quería que se hiciese tediosa, por favor decidme qué os ha parecido y si ha sido demasiado larga en los comentarios.**

**Parece que Mara empieza a hacer buenas migas con el escuadrón, y eso es bueno ¿No? Teniendo en cuenta que Luke quiere pedirle que pilote con ellos xD**

**En fin, no sé cuando subiré el siguiente capítulo, pero no creo que tarde demasiado, decidiré en breve el día de la semana e intentaré ceñirme a eso. Recordad que las reviews con sugerencias, críticas constructivas y opiniones ayudan mucho para seguir y ver que la historia tiene aceptación : )**

**Pero bueno, nada más por mi parte. Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, no olvidéis comentar, sed buenos y que la fuerza os acompañe :P**


	4. PiCARA

**Bueno, me disculpo por haber tardado más de lo acostumbrado en subir este capítulo, he tenido un poco una crísis pero ya estoy de vuelta y estoy programando todos los capítulos para que salgan los Jueves o los Viernes, hasta donde tengo escritos (capítulo 16).**

**Pero bueno, el capítulo ya está aquí y espero que lo disfrutéis, también empezarán a ocurrir más cosas y probablemente dentro de poco tendremos un salto en el tiempo hasta el inicio del episodio V, teniendo en cuenta que la introducción de la historia terminará en breve.**

**De nuevo muchísimas gracias a los que seguís mi historia, a las que la habéis añadido a favoritos y, sobre todo, a los que os habéis tomado la molestia de dedicar un momento para dejarme un comentario, significa muchísimo para mí y de verdad me alienta a seguir escribiendo y a dar lo mejor de mí.**

_ Pícara _

La cena estaba transcurriendo de forma tranquila, Mara no participaba demasiado en las conversaciones que por lo general se centraban en naves, mujeres y la situación de la alianza. A la pelirroja le sorprendía la cantidad de bromas que los pícaros se lanzaban entre ellos, muchas de ellas tenían como objetivo a Luke por el hecho de haberla traído a ella a cenar. Mara veía eso como algo positivo, al fin y al cabo era probable que le ayudase a ganarse la confianza de Skywalker más rápidamente.

Aunque llegó un momento que, a pesar de mantener esa sonrisa en su cara y realmente estar disfrutando, dejó de prestar demasiada atención a la conversación, hasta que escuchó vagamente la voz de Luke llamándola "¿Mara? ¡Hey! ¡Mara!" añadió el joven Jedi con una ligera sonrisa, para tratar de sacar a la pelirroja de su trance, ella levantó la cabeza de su comida y le miró confusa "¿Eh? ¿Qué? ¿Es a mí?"

Luke rió, al igual que los otros pilotos, y entonces le preguntó "Te preguntaba si has dado clases de vuelo en la academia."

Ella sonrió un poco y asintió con un deje de orgullo, no era exactamente mentira, ya que sí había dado clases de vuelo en una academia imperial, sólo que no en la de Sullust "Claro… Nos enseñaron a volar cazas TIE y algunas otras naves imperiales, de hecho soy la mejor de mi promoción." Añadió con una sonrisa orgullosa, cosa que también era cierta. Luke pareció satisfecho con su respuesta y volvió a preguntar "¿Y sabrías pilotar un Ala-X?"

Mara miró a los demás, que aguardaban expectantes su respuesta… No tenía mucha idea de qué iba aquello, pero como piloto su orgullo no la dejó contestar de otra forma, cruzó los brazos en su pecho y esbozó una sonrisa altanera "Puedo volar cualquier cosa."

Para sorpresa de ella, la sonrisa del joven Skywalker se hizo aún más amplia, al igual que la de los demás miembros del escuadrón, en especial Wedge, Wes y Dak, aunque fue el propio Luke el que habló, dando un aligera palmada "¡Perfecto entonces!" dijo "Llevamos tiempo queriendo ampliar el escuadrón con los pilotos que podamos, pero es difícil encontrar reclutas que sepan pilotar al nivel requerido, que no vengan ya en un escuadrón y que estén dispuestos a hacer nuestras misiones de élite…"

La joven pestañeo un par de veces, incrédula "¿Yo… Tú…?" balbuceó por un momento "¿Me estás ofreciendo un puesto en los pícaros?"

Luke sonrió un poco y negó con la cabeza "no, no… Bueno… No exactamente" explicó "Te estoy ofreciendo la oportunidad de hacer las pruebas, queremos seleccionar a los mejores para unirse a nosotros y bueno… Creo que puedes intentarlo."

Mara alzó una ceja ligeramente, no estaba acostumbrada a hacer pruebas de ningún tipo y podía ser interesante, incluso divertido, así que simplemente asintió "Muy bien… Mantenme informada" dijo, aunque entonces una duda le asaltó "¿No es un poco raro ofrecer pruebas a gente recién llegada?" preguntó la pelirroja, aunque esta vez fue Wedge quién contestó "Lo es… El problema es que la mayoría de los reclutas de la rebelión que llegan libres de escuadrón no tienen entrenamiento de piloto ya que suelen ser gente de planetas ocupados sin formación militar, a los que se nos unen se les entrena pero lleva su tiempo, y los pícaros estamos necesitados de pilotos… Más ahora que los renegados y ano están… De modo que la mejor opción son los pocos desertores del imperio que llegan, puesto que asumimos tienen un mínimo de formación como pilotos."

Mara asintió levemente… Así que los desertores imperiales pasaban a ser miembros valiosos de la rebelión, no le sorprendía, al fin y al cabo las academias militares del imperio eran de lo mejor que había en la galaxia, sin embargo dibujó una ligera sonrisa y miró de nuevo a Luke "¿Y en qué consistirán esas pruebas?"

El joven Skywalker terminó de beber un trago de su agua, ese era otro de los motivos por los que Luke recibía bastantes burlas por parte de sus pilotos… EL joven apenas probaba el alcohol salvo en ocasiones muy especiales, mientras que los otros miembros del escuadrón preferían comer con Cerveza Agárica o Fizzh Ruviano, con los fondos de la república no podían gastarlo en bebidas más lujosas, a decir verdad, pero se apañaban.

"Bueno… La verdad es que no lo sé, nunca antes he organizado pruebas para el escuadrón ya que cuando lo formamos tras la batalla de Yavin nos conocíamos entre nosotros" dijo Luke "Sin embargo imagino que haremos algún tipo de prueba de simulador primero y después una situación de campo, aunque sin demasiado peligro real…"

Mara frunció el ceño "¿Sin peligro real, Skywalker? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Crees que una mujer no puede afrontar el peligro?"

Ante eso Luke se atragantó un poco "¿Q-Qué? No-No, yo no he querido… Quiero decir… Leia y Mon Mothma son…"

Sin dejar a Luke terminar la frase la pelirroja soltó una carcajada "Deberías haberte visto la cara… ¡Te estoy tomando el pelo, Skywalker!"

Todos los presentes en la mesa se echaron a reír, Mara incluida, mientras que Luke escondía su cara enrojecida en su plato, concentrándose en la comida.

Al cabo de unos segundos las risas fueron interrumpidas por una voz a espaldas de Luke "Buenas noches, pícaros… ¿Os importa si me siento?" Wedge fue el primero en asentir con un aligera inclinación de cabeza "Alteza." dijo mientras Leia le dedicaba una sonrisa como respuesta y se sentaba frente a Luke.

Los ojos de la princesa se centraron en la recién llegada, alzando una ceja "Tu debes de ser Mara, la superviviente de la Nonnah… Soy Leia Organa."

Mara dejó los cubiertos, fingiendo sorpresa, aunque por supuesto que esperaba que la princesa apareciese, al fin y al cabo los informes decían que ella y Skywalker estaban muy unidos "Su alteza… Es un honor conocerla." Dijo, inclinando la cabeza también, fingiendo estar intimidada.

La princesa de Alderaan simplemente sonrió aún más "Yo también me alegro, sé que hiciste un gran papel en la batalla y que sobreviviste a un ataque terrestre del imperio contra la lanzadera, me alegra contar con una guerrera como tú." Dijo Leia de una forma muy diplomática, al fin y al cabo estaba acostumbrada. Mara sonrió tímidamente antes de mirar a la princesa a los ojos "Gracias, me alegro de poder servir."

Luke entonces miró a Leia y preguntó tras tragar, alguna vez había decidido hablar con la boca llena y los resultados no habían sido agradables "Leia ¿Habéis sabido algo de Han?" preguntó con una clara inocencia, aunque la princesa cambió el gesto a uno de molestia antes de contestar cruzando los brazos en el pecho "El capitán Solo no ha tenido la decencia de contactarnos, y si te soy sincera, no me importa, si no fuese porque necesitamos esas medicinas de contrabando por mí se podía quedar en Ord Mantell…"

Mara levantó la mirada de su plato para mirar con curiosidad a la princesa, no hacía falta ser sensible a la fuerza, ni siquiera conocer a Leia como para ver que estaba mintiendo más descaradamente que si dijese que el mismísimo Darth Vader era su padre. Luke también se había dado cuenta y suspiró un poco "Estoy seguro de que está bien, Chewie va con él. Puede que simplemente hayan tenido algún problema, que se hayan retrasado para esquivar al imperio o que la hipervelocidad de ese pedazo de chatarra haya fallado otra vez."

Leia hizo rodar los ojos ligeramente antes de suspirar con exasperación "No sé por qué no se deshace de ese carguero… La alianza podría darle una nave mucho mejor…"

"La verdad es que le entiendo" dijo Luke "yo no puedo pensar en cambiar de Ala-X o qué voy a hacer cuando el mío quede destruido… No sé, esa nave y yo hemos pasado mucho juntos, e imagino que para Han deberá de ser bastante más importante su relación con el Halcón."

La princesa de Alderaan resopló, aunque no dejó de lado su actitud ligeramente indiferente hacia el contrabandista, mientras que todos los demás integrantes de la mesa se habían quedado callados, observando la escena, al fin y al cabo era algo sabido en la base que la princesa y el granuja tenían algo muy extraño entre ellos. Leia se cruzó de brazos ligeramente antes de contestar "No sé lo que os pasa a los hombres con vuestras naves… O la velocidad de vuestras naves… O el tamaño de vuestras naves… Ni que intentaseis compensar algo."

Mara no pudo evitar soltar una ligera carcajada, junto a varios de los pilotos que estaban allí, la sonrisa volvió al rostro de la princesa y el resto de la cena transcurrió con normalidad entre bromas y una conversación agradable.

…

La nave de mando de la rebelión, Hogar Uno, flotaba en el espacio de la frontera entre el borde medio y borde exterior cerca del planeta Naboo camino a Abra. Sin embargo, a varios años luz de allí, en el borde medio y algo alejado de cualquier ruta de comercio demasiado concurrida, se encontraba el planeta Bothawi, donde la especie leonina que tantos espías había cedido a la alianza rebelde tenía su origen. El espacio sobre el planeta parecía tranquilo, el planeta era oficialmente parte del imperio, aunque el gobierno había acordado un pacto de mantenerse neutral en la guerra a cambio de dejar que los imperiales aprovechasen recursos en su territorio y simplemente habían dejado allí una pequeña guarnición. El imperio no había intentado disuadir a los Bothan demasiado ya que el anillo de asteroides que rodeaba el planeta era un obstáculo para el intento de cualquier nave de gran tamaño que intentase acercarse.

Sin embargo lo que motivó que una nave saliese del hiperespacio justo antes de entrar en el campo de asteroides en el espacio de Bothawi era que el cuartel general de inteligencia rebelde se hallaba en ese planeta, recibiendo transmisiones y con un enlace oculto de comunicación directa con Hogar Uno.

Con un ligero petardazo un carguero Corelliano clase YT-1300 ligero se detuvo antes de entrar en el campo de asteroides. El Halcón milenario llevaba unos días viajando de un lugar a otro de la galaxia, haciendo saltos aleatorios hasta haber llegado allí.

En la cabina del piloto, Han Solo observó la computadora de navegación "Uhm… Vale, hemos llegado a Bothawi. Este es el cuarto salto que hemos hecho ¿Crees que habremos despistado a ese droide pesado?" le preguntó a su copiloto.

El enorme Wookie respondió con un rugido y pulsando varios botones ejecutó un escaneado de los alrededores, dedicándole a Han una serie de gruñidos consecutivos y con connotaciones positivas. El Corelliano resopló y colocó los pies en el panel de control del halcón, recostándose en el respaldo "Ya era hora, tengo que admitir que era persistente" comentó entonces Han "En serio, amigo, tengo que librarme cuanto antes de esa maldita deuda, ahora que tengo el dinero."

Recibió cómo respuesta un nuevo gruñido preocupado por parte de Chewbacca, ante el que Han simplemente hizo rodar los ojos "Ya sé que me llevaría un tiempo y que tendríamos que marcharnos, pero no es tan grave, pueden sobrevivir sin nosotros un tiempo."

Un nuevo gruñido, y Han apretó los dientes "Claro, con la alianza estamos a salvo… Pero Chewie, no me pienso quedar metido en esa nave para asegurarme de que un cazarrecompensas no me persigue" dijo algo molesto "sabes que me gusta el movimiento, primero nos libraremos de ello y después ya veremos. He sido idiota al quedarme tanto, por poco no lo contamos por haber bajado la guardia."

Ante eso Chewbacca no respondió demasiado, simplemente se sentó en su silla, con claro gesto malhumorado y gruñó una pregunta "Pues lo que vamos a hacer es contactar con la base de inteligencia Bothan para que nos den las coordenadas de Hogar Uno, no me voy a arriesgar a enviar yo una transmisión de tan largo alcance en territorio imperial… Pero para eso tengo que atravesar el campo de asteroides, así que atento al gatillo."

Diciendo esto Han volvió a coger los controles y poco a poco se adentró en el cinturón de asteroides, por suerte no era demasiado extenso y no tuvieron demasiados problemas para cruzarlo, Chewie se encargó de desintegrar un par de pedruscos que molestaban y en menos de quince minutos estaban a salvo, por lo que Han abrió el comunicador para frecuencias rebeldes.

"Aquí el Capitán Solo desde el Halcón Milenario ¿Me reciben?" no hubo respuesta "Aquí el Capitán Solo desde el Halcón Milenario ¿Alguien me recibe?"

Pasaron unos segundos sin ninguna respuesta hasta que un sonido de interferencias indicó que la transmisión se había establecido "Aquí comando de inteligencia Rebelde, Capitán Solo, adelante."

Han suspiró de alivio "Me encuentro en el espacio sobre Bothawi, no puedo arriesgarme a enviar una transmisión a Hogar Uno. Mi misión en Ord Mantell sufrió un retraso inesperado, solicito coordenadas de la nave insignia para dirigirme hacia allí y que envíen un aviso de mi llegada."

"Recibido, Capitán Solo, transmita su código de identificación." Han pulsó un par de botones y recibió una respuesta al cabo de pocos segundos "Muy bien capitán Solo, enviando coordenadas, buen viaje, se avisará de su llegada a Hogar Uno. Inteligencia fuera."

Han sonrió y miró la pantalla de transmisión… Si no se equivocaba esas coordenadas estaban en la frontera con el borde exterior, cerca de Naboo "Chewie, introduce las coordenadas en el ordenador de navegación" un rugido del Wookie hizo a Han fruncir el ceño "Ya sé que el hiperimpulsor está en las últimas, tendrá que aguantar el salto, haremos reparaciones en la base, ahora introduce las coordenadas de una vez."

Al cabo de un par de minutos Chewbacca había terminado los cálculos y el Halcón Milenario desapareció de nuevo de la vista.

…..

"Bueno, pues ya hemos llegado." Dijo Luke, mientras él y Mara se detenían frente a la puerta de la habitación de ella "No tenías por qué acompañarme, Luke" dijo la pelirroja "Soy mayorcita, sé volver a mi cuarto sola."

ÉL joven se encogió de hombros "Bueno, me pilla de camino y es fácil perderse los primeros días…" Mara alzó una ceja, suspicaz "¿Hacia dónde está tú cuarto?" preguntó, ante lo que Luke bajó la cabeza con un ligero sonrojo, y señaló hacia la dirección por dónde habían venido, ante eso Mara no pudo evitar reírse "¿Sabes? No eres nada buen mentiroso… Deberías practicarlo, quizás te venga bein cómo rebelde."

Luke frunció el ceño un poco "No quiero tener que mentir para ser rebelde" explicó "Mi tío siempre me decía que mentir es una gran falta de respeto…"

La pelirroja ladeó la cabeza con curiosidad ante esa afirmación "Uhm… interesante educación la que tienes, granjero." Comentó con una sonrisa, ante lo que Luke simplemente se rió ligeramente "Si entras en los pícaros seré tu comandante ¿Sabes?" preguntó con intención.

Mara se encogió de hombros ligeramente, cómo quitándole importancia al asunto "Tú asegúrate de organizar pronto esas pruebas. Supongo que nos veremos mañana entonces, Comandante Granjero."

Dicho esto Mara se inclinó hacia delante y le plantó a Luke un ligero beso en la mejilla, entrando en su cuarto y cerrando la puerta, dejando al joven aspirante a Jedi ahí petrificado.

En la cara de Luke se dibujó una sonrisa totalmente idiota antes de echar a andar hacia sus propios aposentos.

Mara suspiró y cerró los ojos, desde luego había sido un día largo y productivo, jamás se habría imaginado haber hecho tantos progresos en su primer acercamiento… De hecho estaba bastante segura de que, si forzaba un poco la situación, tendría al joven Jedi comiendo de su mano en un tiempo récord. Sin embargo cuando se tumbó en la cama había abandonado esos pensamientos y simplemente se relajaba, recordando la sensación de recibir la mente de Luke mientras meditaba… Y en ese momento aquel rincón de su mente en el que había quedado grabada aquella motita de luz se hizo notable de nuevo… Haciendo que la pelirroja arrugase el ceño… Sabía lo que era, y podía ser hasta bueno, una conexión con Skywalker podría llegar a resultarle útil en su trabajo, pero también se podía convertir en un arma de doble filo si el joven la descubría, tendría que trabajar muy bien sus escudos mentales para evitarlo, por suerte el escudar su mente era algo que el emperador le había enseñado de forma prioritaria.

Cerró los ojos y se puso a ello. Sin embargo, mientras construía poco a poco las barreras en su mente, sintió que alguien trataba de contactarla, y cómo había muy pocas posibilidades de que Skywalker decidiese meditar a esas horas de la noche, suspiró y abrió su mente.

" _Hija mía…"_ Mara cerró los ojos antes de responder _"Sí, maestro."_

La voz penetrante y autoritaria de Palpatine invadió su mente, haciéndola estremecerse por ese torrente de ira y odio que la acompañaba, recordándole el lado oscuro y eclipsando aquella luz en la que se había concentrado sólo unos momentos atrás _"Confío en que las cosas estén saliendo bien, mi mano."_

" _Así es, maestro. El joven Skywalker no supondrá un desafío. Confía plenamente en mí, incluso me ha ofrecido un puesto en su escuadrón de vuelo…"_

" _Muy bien… Bien… Espero diligencia con tú cometido por si Vader fracasa, querida, Skywalker no se te podrá resistir."_

" _Maestro… ¿Desea que le informe de los movimientos de la alianza?"_ preguntó entonces Mara, deseosa de hacer algún otro trabajo, no sólo ser un plan B, aunque la respuesta de su maestro fue clara _"No, no lo necesitamos, no son peligrosos y eso sólo podría levantar sospechas, no podemos permitir eso… Ahora descansa, hija mía, lo estás haciendo bien."_

" _Gracias, maestro…"_ sin embargo la conexión ya se había cortado antes incluso de que Mara hubiese acabado de hablar.

Después de aquello la pelirroja volvió a suspirar y cerró los ojos, tenía que terminar de levantar esas barreras mentales antes de irse a dormir.

**Bueno, hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy. Teniendo en cuenta que Mara se podía estar ablandando demasiado rápido (sólo lleva un día en la base) creo que era necesario que Palpatine la metiese en cintura ¿No os parece? Pues bien, lo que sí está claro es que nuestro joven Jedi está cayendo rendido en el hechizo de la pelirroja, veamos como avanza todo desde aquí xD**

**Cualquier tipo de crítica constructiva, sugerencia o simplemente opinión es bien recibida, de hecho, es muy agradecida por mi parte, me gusta saber lo que mis lectores piensan y poder complaceros si queréis leer algo en concreto (Que no desentone con la historia, claro xD)**

**El próximo capítulo se publicará la semana que viene, así que estad atentos.**

**Nada más por mi parte, así que nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo. No olvidéis comentar, ser buenos y que la fuerza os acompañe :P**


	5. Espadas y Consejos

**Bueno, pues ya estoy de vuelta. Creo que esta vez he descubierto como hacer que ARchiveOfOurown publique los capítulos cuando yo quiero sin tener necesariamente que hacerlo yo manualmente, a ver si funciona. Siento el retraso, pero os aseguro que la historia va a continuar y terminar, no sé cuanto tardará, eso sí xD**

**Espero de verdad que os guste el capítulo, y muchísimas gracias por el apoyo que este fic está recibiendo, teniendo en cuenta el tema y que por lo general no es una pareja con demasiados adeptos estoy muy satisfecho con la acogida que está teniendo.**

**Aprecio cada uno de los Kudos o las personas que siguen mi historia, y un extra a los que os tomáis la molestia de comentar, de verdad me dais fuerzas para seguir escribiendo para vosotros.**

**Pues nada más que añadir por mi parte, así que sin más dilación vamos con el capítulo 5.**

_Hogar uno – Dos semanas después_

Luke abrió los ojos poco a poco en su cama, y miró el reloj, dejando escapar un ligero gemido de desesperación cuando vio que aún faltaban dos horas para el desayuno. Pero por supuesto, no iba a conseguir volver a dormirse, por lo general el joven rebelde tenía un sueño profundo, pero últimamente había estado soñando cosas raras, que la mayoría de las veces involucraban a cierta pelirroja y le hacían despertarse en medio de la noche, a veces entre sudores.

Esos sueños iban de un extremo a otro, a veces veía a Mara tirada en el suelo, agonizando junto a él mientras ambos se cogían de la mano.

Otras veces estaban en una situación que a Luke le hacía despertarse completamente acalorado y que, por alguna razón, no le resultaba extraña, y de hecho se podría decir que esperaba que ese sueño se hiciese realidad.

Aunque uno de los sueños que más le perturbaba era en el que él se encontraba volando en su Ala-X y, sin previo aviso, se daba cuenta de que Mara estaba allí, detrás suyo, a pesar de que el caza no estaba pensado para que viajasen dos personas. En el momento en el que Luke se daba la vuelta para mirarla, ella le besaba, fiera y apasionadamente, pero de pronto Luke sentía un dolor intenso en el estómago y, al mirar hacia abajo, se encontraba con un puñal clavado en sus tripas y, al volver a clavar su vista en Mara, los ojos de la pelirroja ya no eran verdes si no dorados.

El futuro Jedi encontraba todas esas cosas frustrantes, al fin y al cabo se suponía que, como Jedi, no debería dejar que esos sueños le perturbasen y le frustraba no poder controlarse a pesar de haber recibido un entrenamiento casi nulo.

Además de eso estaba esa pequeña luz en el fondo de su cabeza que había aparecido hacía dos semanas. Seguía allí, y Luke podía sentirla aún mejor cuando meditaba, aunque por alguna razón esa persona escudaba su mente cuanto parecía que iba a llegar a la parte importante. Nunca había sido él el contactado así que siempre era él el que buscaba la tranquilidad y seguridad que le otorgaba esa presencia durante su meditación.

Sin embargo también le frustraba el no ser capaz de identificar a esa persona, estaba claro que había alguien más sensible a la fuerza en la base y a él le ilusionaba esa perspectiva, por lo que estaba deseando conocerla, tampoco entendía por qué se empeñaba en ocultarse… De todos era sabido que el propio Luke era sensible a la fuerza… De hecho todos estaban emocionados con la idea de tener a un nuevo héroe Jedi de su lado… ¿No le resultaría un alivio a él o ella también saber que no estaba solo?

Pero bueno, no tenía sentido darle más vueltas, así que el joven de Tatooine decidió levantarse, no se dio una ducha ya que lo iba a necesitar después, y tampoco se aseó ni meditó, no le apetecía, acababa de estar pensando en todo lo que le perturbaba durante la meditación y lo último que quería era volver a centrarse en ello, de modo que se vistió con unos simples pantalones de deporte y una camiseta ajustada de tirantes de color verde, antes de salir de la habitación y dirigirse al gimnasio.

Mientras lo hacía se dedicó a estirar su cuello, hombros y brazos, si iba a hacer ejercicio necesitaría desentumecerse, aunque si en algo le había ayudado la fuerza era en que sus capacidades físicas estaban mejorando una barbaridad, ni siquiera él se lo creía, el joven suponía que se debía a eso de tener que usar la fuerza para guiar tus movimientos cuando practicaba con esa bola estando ciego.

Cuando llegó al gimnasio se sorprendió al ver que las luces estaban ya encendidas, no era normal que nadie viniese tan pronto, así que entró, mirando a su alrededor con curiosidad, aunque enseguida esa curiosidad dio paso a quedarse completamente pasmado con la vista.

Mara Jade estaba allí, corriendo en una cinta de espaldas a él, con un simple top que le cubría por encima del ombligo, el pelo escarlata recogido en una coleta y unos pantalones cortos ajustados que marcaban y resaltaban perfectamente todas sus cualidades.

Luke no pudo evitar el tragar saliva al distinguir ligeras gotas e sudor en la piel descubierta de su espalda. Mara debió de sentirle ya que enseguida la cinta se detuvo y la pelirroja habló mientras recuperaba el aliento "¿Has terminado de mirar como un bobo, granjero?" preguntó "¿O quieres que siga corriendo para ti un poco más?"

Luke enseguida sacudió la cabeza y enrojeció hasta el cuero cabelludo "¿Qu-Que?" preguntó, sin saber qué decir realmente "N-no… Yo no estaba…"

Ella se rió "Venga ya, Skywalker, sé que estabas mirando, me preocuparía por mis cualidades o quizás por que juegues para el otro equipo si no lo hubieses hecho, es inevitable. Al igual que es inevitable para mi no fijarme en que escondes mucho más de lo que parece en esas ropas no ajustadas que llevas normalmente… Vaya…" añadió con una sonrisa, pasando deliberadamente un dedo travieso por los abdominales marcados de Luke, que tragó saliva y retrocedió un poco de forma brusca "Yo ehm… Gracias..."

Mara sonrió ligeramente y negó con la cabeza "Es increíble como el héroe de la rebelión puede ser un granjero mojigato…"

"¡Hey!" protestó el aludido, aunque Mara simplemente desechó el tema con un gesto de la mano "Vamos, vamos, Skywalker, no he dicho nada, no es algo de lo que avergonzarse, la verdad." La pelirroja decidió que ya había hablado bastante de ese tema y se estiró un poco, haciendo crujir su cuello "¿Qué haces aquí tan pronto, de todas formas?"

Luke simplemente se encogió de hombros "Últimamente estoy teniendo sueños y me despierto pronto… Así que vengo aquí a pasar el rato hasta el desayuno." Explicó el rebelde, sin darle demasiada importancia, Mara asintió "Sé a lo que te refieres, ya llevo dos semanas aquí y aún me cuesta dormir con todo lo que ha pasado… Ya sabes, a veces aún sueño con aquel día…" la mano del emperador había adoptado ese papel de superviviente adaptándose a su nuevo hogar a la perfección, a veces incluía algún toque de culpa o trauma en su habitual actitud altanera, sarcástica y bromista, de lo contrario no quedaría creíble para los rebeldes, y si algo necesitaba Mara era que la creyeran.

Luke la miró a los ojos por un segundo y sonrió "Sí… Lo entiendo, yo sueño mucho con la muerte de Ben o de mis tíos." Le explicó, en esas dos semanas Mara y él habían hablado mucho, y Luke la había contado todo lo relacionado con él y con su historia, y ella también había confiado en él… De modo que Mara sabía de lo que Luke estaba hablando y sonrió de forma empática "Supongo que el ejercicio nos despeja la mente a ambos ¿No?"

El joven rebelde sonrió y se encogió de hombros ligeramente, sin saber muy bien qué contestar, aunque se encontraba cómodo con Mara, esa personalidad algo más pícara que tenía la pelirroja le hacía cohibirse en ciertos momentos.

Mara entonces cambió de tema, al ver que el muchacho empezaba a mostrarse algo más tímido, y sabía que si seguía por los mismos derroteros no iba a conseguir nada más que lo que restase de conversación fuese incómodo "Me sorprende que vengas al gimnasio en lugar de practicar con esa espada láser tuya" comentó como de pasada, ante lo que Luke miró a las máquinas "No lo sé… El entrenamiento con el sable láser no es tan relajante, al fin y al cabo aún necesito una concentración muy profunda para ello, y al conocer sólo los movimientos básicos tengo que entrenar un poco por mi cuenta… Además no conozco a nadie con ese tipo de entrenamiento…"

"¿Te refieres a entrenamiento con espada?" preguntó Mara "¡Yo sé algo sobre eso!" Luke levantó una ceja, dudoso, la verdad es que nunca le había preguntado a Mara demasiado sobre sus capacidades de combate, pero teniendo en cuenta que logró sobrevivir al ataque de los imperiales el día que la conoció no deberían de ser mediocres "¿Sabes algo sobre el entrenamiento con sable láser?" preguntó, con un claro deje sorprendido en su voz, ante lo que la pelirroja respondió con una ligera carcajada "¿Qué? ¡Claro que no! Pero en la academia imperial nos entrenan en combate cuerpo a cuerpo.. Ya sabes, electrobastones y esas cosas… Podría echarte una mano, creo que aquí los rebeldes no tenéis nada parecido ¿No?"

Por supuesto, era mentira, el emperador y sus asesinos la habían adiestrado en todo tipo de combate, incluyendo el de sable láser, a pesar de que no tenía aún uno propio.

A Luke se le iluminó la cara en ese momento, la perspectiva de poder practicar con alguien real le parecía muy jugosa, y el hecho de que fuese Mara Jade sólo lo hacía aún mejor "¡Claro! Entiendo… Pues… Me encantaría que me ayudases… Si quieres."

Mara le devolvió una gran sonrisa y le dio un ligero empujón en el hombro de forma amistosa "Pues claro que quiero, Skywalker, yo soy la que se ha ofrecido ¿No?" declaró con una voz cantarina que le arrancó una sonrisa al joven granjero. La verdad es que esa chica no paraba de sorprenderle, era cerrada en general con la gente de la base, no es que no hablase, o no se integrase, pero no daba muestras de demasiada confianza con nadie excepto con él… Luke lo achacaba a que él era quien la había rescatado y quizás, sólo quizás, habían desarrollado algún tipo de relación especial, además de que estaba descubriendo que tenían muchas cosas en común.

"¡Venga! ¡Muévete y ayúdame con esto!" Luke volvió a la realidad cuando la voz de Mara le sobresaltó, de hecho la pelirroja ya no estaba frente a él, sino que se encontraba donde estaban las pesas, tratando de quitar las pesas circulares de una barra de suficiente largura como para ser una espada, sin embargo al parecer las pesas que estaban allí eran demasiado pesadas para ella, Luke asintió enseguida "Claro, claro…" se acercó a ella y, no sin esfuerzo, consiguió realizar la tarea, vaciando la barra de hierro.

"Coge esta, dime si crees que te puede servir." Le dijo Mara, señalando a la barra que acababan de liberar. Luke la recogió y la sujetó con ambas manos, sin duda era de la largura correcta "Pesa bastante… Pero puedo moverla." Mara se acercó a una pesa con barra más larga pero pesos más pequeños y empezó a vaciarla también "Esos es bueno, por lo que yo sé, las espadas laser no pesan ¿No? Por eso de que son de láser y eso…" Mara se hizo un poco la tonta, aunque lo que decía tenía bastante sentido si lo pensabas con lógica, y a Luke le resultó plausible que la pelirroja pensase así, al fin y al cabo era inteligente, entonces Mara continuó hablando, mientras que cogía su propia barra de hierro, lo suficientemente larga para hacer las veces de bastón, y la daba unas vueltas con ambas manos "piensa que si te entrenas con algo que pesa más y eres capaz de moverte y maniobrar con ello, cuando uses la espada láser serás más rápido."

El joven aspirante a Jedi miró la barra que tenía en las manos y sopesó las palabras de la pelirroja… La verdad es que cuando pensaba en ello tenía muchísimo sentido, así que asintió "Está bien… Pues vamos a ello" hizo girar un par de veces la barra en su mano y se colocó en la posición básica que Ben le había enseñado, sujetando la barra con ambas manos y con la punta hacia arriba.

Mara sonrió y agarró su propia barra por el centro con ambas manos, dejando una ligera separación entre sus dos manos, usándola como bastón debido a su largura. Podría utilizar también una barra como si fuese una espada, pero no quería arriesgarse a que se preguntasen cómo sabía usarla, al fin y al cabo algunos soldados imperiales tenían entrenamiento con bastones eléctricos, sobre todo aquellos que venían de las guerras clon o habían continuado con esas enseñanzas. Se decía que los que dominasen esa lucha podían plantarle cara al sable láser de un Jedi.

"Ahora voy a atacar, a ver cómo te mueves" anunció Mara, antes de dar un paso hacia adelante y atacar a modo de tanteo, giró el bastón en su mano y usó un extremo para atacar la cabeza de Luke, y al segundo siguiente usó el otro para tratar de golpearle en el costado.

El joven descubrió que no era muy diferente a bloquear disparos láser, y no tuvo mayores problemas en detener ambos golpes, sin embargo Mara no se detuvo ahí, giró sobre sí misma para atacar de nuevo varias veces, aumentando poco a poco la velocidad de sus movimientos.

Luke se sorprendió a si mismo siendo capaz de seguirla a pesar de no poder pasar al ataque en ningún momento, se apartaba y bloqueaba los golpes con precisión, no estaba seguro de si estaba usando la fuerza pero en cierto modo parecía saber dónde iba a golpear la pelirroja en cada momento, algo así como lo que Ben le había dicho que debía sentir cuando practicaba con esa bola tan molesta… Aunque es cierto que estaba confiando en sus ojos también.

Mara, por su parte, estaba muy impresionada. El joven Skywalker no sólo estaba manteniéndole el ritmo sin ningún tipo de entrenamiento, o al menos eso era lo que él le había asegurado, sino que estaba usando la fuerza para predecir los movimientos de ella, y a Mara no le daba la impresión de que lo estuviese haciendo de forma deliberada, sino que era puro y completo instinto, la fuerza que emanaba de él y lo envolvía no era controlada, la sensación era primitiva y pura, estaba claro que ese chico no conocía su auténtico potencial ni cómo usar prácticamente nada del poder que habitaba en él, aunque entendía por qué el emperador le consideraba una posible amenaza.

Ambos intercambiaban rápidos y certeros golpes, aunque Luke no conseguía armar demasiadas ofensivas, estaba claro que, por poco entrenamiento que Mara hubiese recibido, Luke ni siquiera había empezado con el ataque, y se había centrado en la defensa y posturas básicas de lo que Obi-Wan había llamado "Soresu", pero al menos el joven SKywalker se sentía orgulloso de poder mantener el tipo… Aunque si no era capaz de atacar contra Mara cómo iba a ser capaz de vencer al emperador o a Vader…

Llegó un momento en el que Mara quiso probar algo diferente y al lanzar un golpe con el bastón y que Luke lo bloquease ella pivotó hacia atrás y le propinó una patada en el costado que el joven no vio venir. Luke retrocedió sorprendido, ante lo que Mara consiguió golpearle en el pecho con uno de los extremos de su bastón y tirarle al suelo "Jejeje" se mofó ligeramente ella "un consejo, granjero, si vas a pelear contra gente del imperio, deberías esperar que hagan trampas, y probablemente hacerlas tú."

La pelirroja no estaba muy segura de por qué le daba esa clase de consejos a Luke, a veces se olvidaba de su misión y ese momento era una de esas veces, ya que había disfrutado del entrenamiento con un rival que realmente la había sorprendido gratamente.

Luke sonrió un poco desde el suelo, mirándola directamente a esos ojos verdes "Lección aprendida" dijo entonces, antes de usar sus piernas para atrapar las de ellas desde el suelo y hacer que la joven cayese también.

Luke no perdió tiempo e inmovilizo a Mara contra el suelo, colocándose sobre ella y usando su peso para atraparla, sujetándole las muñecas con sus manos "¿Trampas como estas?" preguntó con una sonrisa algo pícara, muy extraña en él, pero había algo en la situación de ambos entrenando con poca ropa que le había empujado a, indirectamente, buscar esa cercanía con ella.

Mara no pudo evitar quedarse quita pro un momento al comprobar que, efectivamente, Luke Skywalker la había derrotado, no podía moverse y por mucha fuerza que ejerciese no iba a ser capaz de mover al joven, al fin y al cabo estaba claro que era más fuerte que ella y él simplemente estaba ejerciendo presión hacia abajo. Bien es cierto que a la pelirroja se le ocurrían varias formas de escapar de aquella situación, una de ellas era incluso usar su propio poder de la fuerza, aunque no podía desplegar ninguna de ellas sin destapar su tapadera, de modo que se resignó y decidió seguir con el juego.

Sin embargo, perdida en sus pensamientos, no se había dado cuenta de que el rostro de Skywalker estaba a escasos centímetros del suyo, y cuando giró la cabeza para mirarle se quedó bloqueada por un momento, la sonrisa de Skywalker había desaparecido y ahora si rostro parecía tenso, Mara empezó a notar como un ligero rubor amenazaba con subir a sus mejillas, de modo que decidió cortar por lo sano "Sí… Como esas… Ahora, quítate de encima, anda…"

Le hubiese gustado que esas palabras hubiesen sonado más convencidas, pero dudaba que a pesar de haber sido así hubiesen tenido algún efecto en Skywalker, que simplemente contestó "Sí… claro…" pero no se movió.

La situación empezaba a incomodar a Mara, no le gustaba tener cerca de alguien sin su consentimiento… Aunque en cierto modo lo que más le incomodaba era que no sentía ese impulso de zafarse de Luke, por suerte, algo interrumpió la escena "¡Ejem…!" ambos giraron la cabeza para ver a Han solo, apoyado en el marco de la puerta del gimnasio, observándoles con la cabeza ladeada y gesto curioso "¿Interrumpo algo?"

Luke dio un respingo y se levantó casi inmediatamente, como si hubiese salido de pronto de un trance, y negó energéticamente con la cabeza "¡No! ¡No, claro que no!" aseguró el joven, con una voz algo más aguda que su tono habitual "Solo estábamos entrenando… Me ayudaba a practicar con el sable láser… Y a no dejar que mi rival hiciese trampas…"

"Claro, por supuesto, niño, no había pensado otra cosa" contestó el contrabandista con una sonrisa en los labios "Me envían a buscarte, por cierto, creo que Leia quiere hablar contigo antes del desayuno, así que mueve el culo, no me apetece hacerla esperar."

Luke sonrió y se secó ligeramente el sudor de la frente con el antebrazo, girándose para girar a Mara, que ya se había levantado y miraba a Solo con una expresión indescifrable. La pelirroja estaba molesta por la interrupción, nunca admitiría la verdadera razón por la que querría que aquella situación siguiese adelante, pero era cierto que se estaba ganando la confianza de Skywalker cada vez más y más… Una pena que no hubiese podido profundizar en ese entrenameinto y cercanía para terminar de tenerle comiendo de su mano. "Lo siento, Mara, muchas gracias por el entrenamiento… ¡Te veo en el desayuno!" dijo Luke, corriendo detrás de Han, que ya se alejaba, mientras se despedía de ella con la mano.

"Seguro." Contestó al pelirroja con una sonrisa sincera, era algo imposible que no te agradase la actitud de ese chico, por muy objetivo suyo que fuera.

Una vez los dos rebeldes se hubieron alejado del gimnasio, Luke se colocó al lado de Han "Y… ¿Sabes que es lo que quiere Leia?" preguntó curioso, ante lo que Han negó con la cabeza.

"Nada, era mentira, Leia no te está buscando, realmente te buscaba para desayunar" explicó Han, aunque entonces se giró y miró a su amigo algo más serio "Pero he decidido que tengo que hablar contigo."

"Ehm…" Luke se mostró sorprendido ante la actitud del Corelliano, la verdad, no solía ponerse tan serio "Claro, seguro… ¿De qué se trata?"

"Es sobre Roja, y como los dos parecéis estar muy unidos últimamente" Luke entonces se puso algo más serio, Roja era el apodo que Han le había puesto a Mara por obvias razones, pero había algo que a Luke no le cuadraba.

"Espera… Creía que Mara y tú os llevabais bien…"

"Así es, no parece mala chica, me cae bien y los tiene bien puestos, la verdad" contestó Han "Pero Luke, sé realista… ¿Hace cuanto que llegó aquí? ¿Dos semanas? Aún no sabemos nada de ella, por dios, si inteligencia ha estado haciendo una investigación en busca de un traidor…"

"Espera, espera…" se sorprendió el granjero, interrumpiendo a Han "¿Cómo narices sabes lo del traidor?" ante lo que Han hizo girar los ojos ligeramente.

"Vamos, niño…. ¿Te crees que me chupo el dedo?" contestó el Corelliano como si fuese obvio "Una misión se ve comprometida porque el Imperio casualmente conocía la ruta del convoy… I de repente, por pura casualidad, inteligencia empieza a hacer controles rutinarios y entrevistas… No es complicado sumar dos más dos, estoy seguro de que no soy el único que lo ha relacionado."

"Sabía que no era buena idea hacerlo tan obvio…" pero entonces Luke levantó la mirada "un momento… ¿Estás insinuando que Mara es la traidora? Inteligencia la interrogó de las primeras y no encontraron absolutamente nada."

"Mira, niño, admite que huele a chamusquina… ¿Un ataque imperial y ella es la única que sobrevive? No sé yo si eso es muy…" pero Luke le interrumpió levantando un dedo para hacerle callar.

"Basta, Han, mira. Sé lo que hago, no es como si me estuviese enamorando de ella ni nada por el estilo… Es una gran chica y tenemos mucho en común, fin de la historia, además, confío en ella."

"¡Y ese es el problema exactamente, Luke!" dijo Han "¡Apenas la conoces! No puedes confiar ciegamente en nadie tan rápido… Maldita sea, no deberías confiar en mí todavía, pero lo haces. Además, ambos sabemos que tienes cierta tendencia a desarrollar… Afecto por las chicas guapas a las que rescatas."

"Eso… No tiene nada que ver." Se defendió el joven de Tatooine, mirando al suelo, eludiendo los ojos de Han "Luke, por muy poco que durase tu enamoramiento de Leia estuvo ahí… ¿Quién te dice que no te está pasando la mismo con Mara?"

"¡Porque no es lo mismo! ¡Siento una conexión con ella, Han! Hay algo distinto, aún no sé que es, pero es como sí supiésemos lo que el otro va a hacer o decir en todo momento… Casi como si nos leyéramos el pensamiento. Lo de Leia fue un malentendido, además, sé cuidarme solo, Han, no necesito consejos sobre chicas. En todo caso debería dártelos yo a ti." Se defendió entonces el aspirante a Jedi, señalando al Corelliano con un dedo acusador, pero Han soltó una risa socarrona.

"Pft… Venga ya, niño… Cómo si necesitase tus consejos para conseguir lig…"

"Mi consejo, Han, es que dejes de hacer el idiota con Leia, a este paso va a ser demasiado tarde." Le recriminó Luke, interrumpiéndole de nuevo.

Ante eso la expresión de Han cambió "¿De dónde te sacas eso, niño? No hay nada entre Leia y yo, ni siquiera es mi tipo… Una princesa estirada… No gracias."

"Venga ya, te he visto flirtear con ella constantemente."

"Luke, yo flirteo con todas las chicas a mi alcance."

"¿Ah si? Pues yo no te he visto hacerlo con ninguna desde que conociste a Leia." Le dijo entonces el rubio, dejando a Han sin palabras al darse cuenta de que tenía razón "Mira, ya sé que existe ese problema de que tu cabeza tiene un precio, pero estás con nosotros, Han, no va a pasarte absolutamente nada. Estamos en guerra, puede pasar cualquier cosa en cualquier momento, serías un poco idiota si lo dejases pasar. Ahora, si me disculpas, voy a darme una ducha antes de desayunar." Y diciendo esto, Luke se dio la vuelta y se marchó camino a su cuarto, dejando a un pensativo han solo en el pasillo de la nave.

**Y se acabó. Supongo que es necesario avisaros de que la historia de Han y leia no va a tener demasiadas variaciones a como se desarrolla en la trilogía original, ya que creo que así está perfecta xD Sin embargo quiero introducir aspectos que pueden pasar entre medias, como esta conversación que habéis visto aquí, decidme que os parece aunque no sea la pareja principal.**

**Pero hablemos de la pareja principal. Sé que el entrenamiento es un cliché pero creo que a Mara le pega tratar de acercarse físicamente a Luke para ganarse su confianza ¿No? Aunque la vemos un poco más blanda y abierta con el joven Jedi ¿A dónde llevará eso? Habrá que seguir para averiguarlo.**

**Cómo siempre espero que os haya gustado el capítulo, en el próximo ya avanza la historia hacia el Imperio contraataca, habrá evolución y pasarán ciertas cosas importantes… Espero xD Cualquier crítica constructiva, idea o simplemente opinión sobre el capítulo es muy agradecida, quiero saber qué pensáis sobre el rumbo que toma la historia, así que no seáis tímidos y dejadme vuestros comentarios : )**

**Nada más que añadir, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, no olvidéis comentar, sed buenos y que la fuerza os acompañe :P**


End file.
